Zodiac Incorperated
by God of Electricity
Summary: There has been a camp for Greek mythology, Roman mythology, and technically a camp for Egyptian mythology. But, what if it was a combination of the zodiacs? What would they do? What if the books were in that world? What if they all met, too? Just what?
1. The beginning

June 12, 2012

Today started just like any other. I woke up and I was so excited. Today was the last day of school and, on top of that, my birthday. I was finally turning fourteen. Usually, I would wake up with this feeling of dread. Most of my classmates hate me, my teachers hate me, and then there was my "foster mom." More like my warden. I wasn't allowed to do anything except eat, do homework, or sleep. I lived with her in Albany, New York. I know that you are thinking of New York City when you think of New York but we lived in the capital even though it isn't as large as the Big Apple. And it was Hell. But today was going to be different. I could just tell. I got dressed and went to the kitchen. Mary, my foster mom, wasn't up yet. She was late for work… again. I went into her room, only to find that she was fast asleep. It took ten minutes to get her up.

A minute later we were both running out the door. It took twenty minutes for me to get to school. I had an hour before it started. I would have waited at home but Mary doesn't want me home alone for a second. As I was walking, I could feel the dirty loos being shot at me, but I didn't care. I was older than ever. I was feeling better than ever. I turned the corner and saw my latest school. A school for "delinquents like me." Like the characters in my books, I had been kicked out of all of my schools for things I couldn't explain, except I also changed foster parents each time.

When I was in third grade, a bully was beating me up until I blacked out. When I woke up the bully was on the ground with a concussion. Apparently, I had beaten him up with martial arts I didn't even know. In fourth grade, I was playing dodge ball when all of a sudden I was throwing the balls back with enough force to give brain aneurysms. Stuff like that happened in every grade. But this year, I had almost made it. I was on the last day of school without as much as a suspension.

I was walking down the street towards school. Then, the stars came out. I had seen them quite a lot this year, but no one else saw them. This was because the school bully, Buzz, had taken a special liking to me. He was by far the nastiest kid I had ever met. He boasts that he is the strongest of the strong because he was born in the year of the ox and in the month of Taurus. He should be in one of the next few grades but he was too stupid. He always made it look to the teachers that he and I had nothing going on but he was my bitterest enemy.

"Hey there, short-stack." He said with a sneer. "Going to school early again? What? Going to your nerd cave with the friends you don't have?" He knew that no one who could help me liked me, and he took advantage of it. "I hope you weren't trying to miss your end of year smack-down. Even if we have a trip." Just like Percy Jackson, we had a trip at the end of the year. This year we were going to the "Hall of Science" in Queens.

"With your limited IQ, I had thought you would have forgotten." I retorted. I knew this was going to get me killed. But, I was tired of Buzz ruining my life.

"Just wait, they will count your head but not your body at the end of the trip." He smirked. I was dead.

I woke up to someone poking me in the head.

"Hey, if you don't get up you're going to be late." It was my only friend, Clara. She was so kind and sweet and gentle. She had no feelings for me besides pity, I could tell. But it was still a friendship. So I took it.

We were running to make sure we weren't late. We made it just in time. There were three teachers with us. Two of them hated me. Mr. Rogers, the history teacher, he didn't hate me but he didn't like me. Ms. Mi̱téra (Me-tear-ah), the science teacher and Mr. Mígma (me-ge-ma), the math teacher were there, too. While we were riding on the bus, Clara was talking about a conversation she had with a squirrel (don't ask, I don't know). I was staring at her, wondering, "Why would someone as pretty and as smart as her, be friends with me? She could be the most popular girl at this school and she hangs out with me. Is it pity or what? All I am doing is dragging her down the 'food chain.'" My head rammed into the seat in front of me when we stopped abruptly. We were here.

The entire trip was kinda boring. Science was never my strong suit. After two hours of science lectures, it was time for lunch. We all sat outside the museum. Clara was sitting at the fountain nearby talking. Then, Buzz came over. He didn't say a thing. All he did was push Clara into the fountain. I got so angry. Buzz could ruin my life as much as he wanted. But no one would ruin my friend's life.

Before anyone could blink, Buzz was pinned against the wall. My arm was holding him there. But my arm wasn't my arm. It was a snake! Its jaws were around his neck! I didn't know what was happening to me. I backed away as my arm returned to its original form. Before I could do anything else, Mr. Mígma and Ms. Mi̱téra were behind me.

"Come with us" Ms. Mi̱téra said. She and Mr. Mígma started toward the Hall of science. I followed. Before I went in, I saw Clara get out of the fountain and do an ear-popping snap.

I followed the teachers deep into the museum. I couldn't help but think about what happened to Percy Jackson in one of my books. In fact, this was a little scary on how similar it was. But, what happened to him was impossible… Right?

"This stupid technology. I miss the good old days. Don't you, son?" Ms. Mi̱téra said while looking at a model of the first computer.

"Yes, mama." Mr. Mígma said to her.

"Mama!" I exclaimed.

"Pop quiz. Question one: Who is Echidna?" Ms. Mi̱téra said like it was normal.

"Wasn't she the mother of all monsters in Greek mythology? Yeah. She was the first monster along with Typhon, her husband." I said, slightly confused.

"Not 'was,' kid." Mr. Mígma said slightly annoyed. "'is.'"

"What?" I asked.

"Question two: what is the chimera?" Ms. Mi̱téra asked as if I said nothing.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I exploded.

"It could be the difference between you living and you dying." Ms. Mi̱téra said calmly.

Then, a strange change happened to both Ms. Mi̱téra and Mr. Mígma. They became monsters. When it was complete, Ms. Mi̱téra was Echidna and Mr. Mígma was the chimera.

"This is impossible!" I shouted. "How?"

"Oh, please. Mi̱téra. The Greek word for mother. As in the mother of all monsters." Echidna said. "And mígma. The Greek word for mixture. As in a mixture of multiple animals in one monster." All of the chimera's heads smiled, as did its mother. "And now there will be one less Zodian. Sick him." The chimera lunged at me. I was frozen. Fear had been building since there transformation. And now it had spread everywhere, locking me in place. My brain was telling my body to get out of the way. But, my body wouldn't respond. I was going to die. I wanted to live… With all my heart. But there was nothing I could do. The chimera was almost upon me. I closed my eyes for when it would happen. Would it hurt or would it be painless? The moment was here.

But nothing happened. I looked and saw Clara standing in a pile of dust. She had two pairs of scissors in her hands.


	2. The introduction

Disclaimer: I hope you liked the little preview I gave. I am sorry to anyone who missed me. If you did, you get a cookie. If you didn't, you just lost the game. If that doesn't work, a pox on your house. To people who don't know me, I am God of Electricity even if the beginning says I am an axmaniack. I have not added a story in years but I am going to try to become more well known. So, please help in any way you can. Note: I didn't say this before but I only own the O.C.s not the Percy Jackson characters.

"Are you okay?" Clara said. All I could do is stare. She had changed outfits. She had been wearing a customized pink T- shirt with a logo saying "talk to squirrels, not dogs" and jeans. She had looked good in her other outfit. But now, she was wearing a pink, skin tight martial arts uniform with a blue mini jacket. The suit accentuated every single curve. I felt liquid on my upper lip. I checked. I was having a nose-bleed! About my best friend! I started to feel light headed. The world started to go black as I saw my friend battle Echidna. The last thing I saw, Echidna exploded into dust.

June 17, 2012

I started to stir. I opened my eyes a little. I didn't see the museum, but I couldn't see what it was. I closed my eyes. I opened them a little more than last time. I was in a hospital. I blinked and opened my eyes wider. I wasn't in a hospital it was more like the sick place at a camp. I blinked and opened my opened my eyes even wider. I was surrounded by kids. I blinked and fully opened my eyes. I **was** surrounded by kids… and they were staring at me. I practically slid backwards away from them.

"So you're him?" One boy asked hopefully.

"Him who?" I asked.

"The One?" A girl asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said.

"But, you're here to fix the ties? Right?" Another boy asked.

"What the he-?" I was starting to say before I was interrupted.

"Back away, all of you. He needs his rest." A girl says. I looked over. IT WAS CLARA! But, what was she doing here?

"How are you? You must have been hit really hard on the nose. You lost a lot of blood." She said. I thought back to what happened and blushed… hard.

"Uh… Yeah… Well… Um… So… Um… How long was I out?" I finally managed to get out. I didn't want to lie to her or tell her the truth, so I changed the subject.

"Oh, just five days." She said nonchalantly.

"FIVE DAYS? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY?" I screamed.

"Calm down. Some people don't survive their first battle. You were one of the lucky ones." Clara said. "On a happier note, it seems that your tattoos have formed."

"What tattoos?" I said. It was calmer because it sounded like the least crazy things here. I felt my chest and found the Roman numeral two over my heart. I felt the back of my neck and I found a shape that felt like a cat's head. "What are these?"

"They are your markings. They tell the people that know about it almost exactly who you are. You have the mark of the cat and you are a Gemini. Not a bad combination. Better than mine."

"Wait, you have these markings?" I said. "Why haven't I seen it?"

"I hide it really well. And they aren't the same. I have a pig tattoo and the Cancer symbol." Clara said depressed. "Cancer's blades don't mix well with the pig's sumo style."

I felt sorry for her. There was one thing that prevented me from being purely sympathetic…

"What are you talking about? 'The pig's sumo style?' 'Cancer's blades?' What is this place? Why is the zodiac so important here? If it's the zodiac, then why do I have a cat tattoo? Where did I get the tattoos? What happened to Ms. Mi̱téra and Mr. Mígma? What did those monsters do to them? How was my arm able to turn into a snake? How am I involved in all this? Why don't I have a shirt on? How did those monsters turn into dust? What were those kids talking about me being the one to fix the ties? Can you go out with me on Saturday? How do those monsters exist? How are you involved in this? Why were you using scissors as weapons? Where did you get the scissors? Where can I get some food?" I blurted out. She stared at me for a second. Then said,

"The first three questions can be answered later. This is Zodiac Inc. The zodiac is so important because we are more in tuned to our zodiac spirits than normal people. You are one of the special people who are technically born in the year of the cat. The tattoos formed from your resonance to your zodiac spirits. Ms. Mi̱téra and Mr. Mígma were always monsters. The mist (a veil between our world and the normal mortal world) just made it seem that they were always our teachers. Because you are a Gemini, you have shape shifting so it was just a manifestation of you powers. I already explained how you are involved. I had to check to see if you had any injuries. All monsters dissolve into dust when they die. You aren't ready for what those kids were talking about. No. Later. Already explained. Because that's what cancers do. I always have them. And it's dinner-time now. Anymore questions?" She said. I was flabbergasted (yes, that a word).

We went to dinner together. She said that I will get the grand tour after dinner. I hadn't eaten in five day. I walked in the door. Everyone was staring at me. Everyone. I looked down. I still didn't have a shirt on.

"Um… Can I get a shirt?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"NO!" Most of the females (and a few guys) yelled simultaneously. I knew I was not overweight in any way, but I didn't think that I was _that_ muscular. I just followed Clara to a table. When we sat down, everyone soon got to normal camp eating. I was so confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that I wasn't wearing a shirt?" I asked. This was only met with a shrug. "Well, why did they not want me to put on a shirt?" Another shrug. "Well, can I put on a shirt? It's kinda cold."

"No!" Clara blurted out while standing up. She blushed and sat back down. "I mean, there is no time, you need to eat."

"I guess." I could tell that I had found something to actually like about my life. But I had doubts. What was special about me that had this camp so excited?

I blacked out after eating more food than I had in my entire life. I knew I would regret it later. But it was good. I had more food in my gut than a horse could have in its.

I woke up late that night feeling miserable. I would definitely be fat after that meal. I went to the mirror to see the damage.

I woke up again an hour later. I had not only lost all of the weight but I had more muscles and I was thinner. Clara was standing over me looking very whelmed. She looked like this was usual.

"You are more special than you know." Clara whispered just before I fell back into unconsciousness.


	3. Something Special

Disclaimer: hey. I don't own the Percy Jackson series and there is going to be some influence of _Fruits Basket _and_ Fairy Tail_ the manga/animas also influence from a few other things like _Chorus line_, _Kinichi: the Mightiest Disciple_, Chinese Mythology, and whatever you call your sun sign in the Zodiac. I am going to try to update this story every week.

June 18, 2012

I woke up to someone pushing me. I tried to stay asleep but the attacker was relentless. I looked up. There was someone standing over me.

"Um, hi." I confusedly said.

"Hi. I am George. Hi! I am really excited to meet you! Not many people ever come to this cabin so I am usually alone here. But now you're here! We are going to have so much FUN together! But right now we have to clean the cabin for inspection! Wait, I already did before I woke you up! But you still have to get up. Come on, come on, and come on!" The kid said almost all at once. I wanted to slap him so hard. But I got up none the less.

"Um, what do I do for clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, a girl came by earlier with a trunk and said it was for you. I put it under your bed." He said all at once again. The more this kid talked, the more I wanted to go back to sleep. Or make him sleep, which ever. I looked under my bed, and there was a trunk. I looked inside. There were a bunch of vests in there, but none of them had buttons. I dug all the way down. All that was in there were vests, pants, underwear, a pair of sandals, and toiletries. I saw that I had a fan already.

I repacked my trunk and got dressed in the nick of time, because Clara walked in with a clipboard. She took a look around very formally, wrote some stuff down, and broke character.

"Hey. So? How do you like your new cabin?" She said.

"Not bad." I said. I walked towards her and whispered, "Why is there only one other kid in here?"

"Because you and I are the only people in the world blessed by the Cat." George said.

"The only ones?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yup." His smile was fading

"And you're happy about that?" I had stuck a nerve.

"No!" He yelled as he stormed out of the cabin.

Clara and I stared after him.

"The Cat has a stronger aura than any of the other animals. The rat tricked the Cat because it was afraid of that aura. Monsters are attracted to that aura. Not many Cats survive to make it here. He is a very powerful being. He is blessed by the Cat and the thirteenth zodiac sign, Ophiuchus. Both signs are not officially apart of the zodiac but they are required to be here because they need to be protected and we need to protect others from them." Clara said sadly.

I felt like a volcano. I had all sorts of emotions bubbling over. I was sad because he and I are alone. Even more sad that he is the only one who has his combination. I was angry because the Cat and Ophiuchus weren't apart of the zodiac. I was frustrated that the zodiac defined everything here. I was confused and angry that people had to be protected from "people like us."

"So, he is all alone?" I asked Clara.

"Well, there is a girl that is born under the sign of Ophiuchus and the Rat." She said.

"Wait, then where is she?" I asked.

"Oh, right now. We are in the year cycle. This means that we are separated by our animal signs."

"Wait, I just realized. How are we, he and I, born under the year of the Cat?" I asked.

"Oh, it has nothing to do what year you were born in, it only matters what zodiac sign and what animal blessed you." Clara said.'

"Then how are he and the other girl born under the thirteenth sign?" I asked.

"They were born on February 29th." Clara said.

"But that wasn't a leap year." I said after thinking.

"Then, they were born exactly on midnight in between February 28 th and Mach First. Why are you only wearing a vest and pants?"

"It was the only thing I got. I thought you were the one who brought the trunk." I said.

"Oh no, Clara probably brought it." Clara said.

"…" I was speechless.

"I am not Clara, I am her "twin sister" but she is a few months younger. And I know that you are thinking, 'How?' Well, our mom was four months pregnant and she started to get drunk and she did… things she shouldn't have. I was born and then, later, Clara was born. I am Yukina." She said. "I'll try to get you something other than just a vest." Then she left without another word.

A bell rang. I assumed it meant breakfast. I went outside and saw people heading towards the dining hall. For a place called "Zodiac Incorporated," it was a lot like camp. We all filed in. I looked around. Where was I supposed to sit?

"Hey, new guy. You sit with your cabin." One guy said. I looked again and saw George sitting all alone. I walked over and sat with him. I could feel eyes on me. But was it because of what those kids said or because of where I was sitting?

"Welcome one and all! Welcome to another year at the ever famed, Zodiac Inc. I would personally like to welcome one of our newcomers, Aaron Walker. Please step forward." Said a very tall man with a pointy go-tee, sunglasses, and a hat from like 1970. I stepped forward. "This boy has survived an encounter with both Echidna and the Chimera before he was able to come here. Please, Aaron, show everyone the tattoos you have earned."

"Right now?" I asked. He wanted me to strip in front of the entire camp, company, thing.

"Yes. Show everyone who you are." He said. I couldn't tell if he was excited for me to show the tattoos or the fact that I was not going to have a shirt on. But, I felt the pressure from all of the people there. I took of my vest (some people cheered), and showed everyone the Gemini tattoo on my chest. Some more people cheered because they saw it. Then, I turned around and showed them the cat tattoo.

A gasp ran throughout the crowd. I didn't realize that they disliked the Cat so much. I put my vest back on and sat down. No one spoke. They were still staring at me.

"Well… I hope you can all accept him for the qualities… that are… likable. Now, let us start the day." The tall man said. Just as he said so, people got up from one table. I noticed that one of them had a Rat tattoo on their arm. I realized that it was going in order of the cycle. I watched as the first Rat reached into a flame, I was going to go help, but then they brought out their hands with a tray of food. Their hands were completely fine. I watched as the Rats came and left then the Oxen, the Tigers, the Rabbits, the Dragons, the Snakes, the Horses, the Goats/Rams/Sheep, the Monkeys, the Roosters, the Dogs, the Pigs. Finally, the Cats went up. I watched as George reached in the fire. When he pulled it out, he had more food than I thought you could fit on a plate. Just before I reached in, George said,

"Before you reach in, think about what you want. If you are indecisive, you get burned." All while still being happy. I thought about it, I reached in. The whole camp saw as I pulled out one fully packed tray… in each hand. I walked back to my table. Before I could start eating, a ball of yarn landed on the table with a note that read _Enjoy! Kitty! If you're good, you could get a bowl of milk, too! _Looks like I have more than one fan.

ᴼ ᴼ ᴼ

I met Yukina outside.

"Here." She said as she handed me a scarf. It had to be the oddest scarf I had ever seen. It was a white scarf with black lines on it. It was made with strangest material; it felt like it was alive or alive at one point. "It was made from the skin of the last dragon to die."

"You gave the last dragon's skin to wear as a scarf?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Just the skin of the most recent one to die. It died in the field of battle, so this was all that was saved. But it will be really useful. If it is too hot, it will absorb the heat, same with the cold."

"Cool. But doesn't this outfit remind you or someone. I mean baggy pants, sandals, a white scarf, an unbuttoned vest, no shirt, who does this remind me of? Someone from an ani-" I said before I was interrupted by Clara.

"Hey, ready for the… Oh it's you." Clara said as her eyes traveled to Yukina.

"Oh, you still hate me. What happened? We used to be friends but you have been hating me more and more for no reason." Yukina said.

"Let's go, Aaron." Clara said. We walked away at a brisk pace. I looked back with enough time to see Yukina with this dejected face that made you want to give her a hug. I regret to say that I didn't.

"Uh, is everything okay between you and your sister?" I asked tentatively.

"Not exactly, I have been in her shadow since the second I got here. It wasn't 'Hey, it's Clara!' No. It was 'Hey, its Yukina's younger sister. Better not upset her or Yukina will kick our ass.' It was like I was only her sister. Not me." She started calmly but then screamed. She snapped back to normal. "So, let's start the tour."

I followed her all over the camp. From the ring shape of the cabins, to the edge of the woods (apparently, like Percy Jackson, they had different war games there), to the dragon stables (yes, _dragon stables_), to the "main office," to the edge of the magical boundaries. Apparently, this camp hired more experienced campers for jobs around the world based on their abilities.

Once the tour was over, Clara led me to the Gemini practice session. One kid was on a stump in a crouching position looking constipated. He was like that until a giant puff of smoke appeared and they looked exactly like Clara. Outfit and all.

"Look, I did it! Now I can embarrass her enough to where she would even date a loser like me! Mwhahahahahahahahaha hahaha haha ha h- She is right behind me isn't she?" He was so excited at first but lost enthusiasm as no one was actually looking at him but behind him.

A vein pulsed on Clara's forehead. Before I could blink, Clara was in a pool of blood. A puff of smoke and the dying Clara was the constipated boy.

"Anyway. Jeff, you remember Aaron from breakfast. Aaron, this is Jeffery, the head of the Gemini cabin." Clara said.

"It's Jeff, Clara. For the umpteenth time." Jeffery said.

"That's not what you told me on your first day." Clara said musically. "Well, see you at dinner, Aaron." With a wink, she was skipping away.

"Oh, that's just great. We have been trying to get her to notice us forever and you can do it with the wave of your hand." Jeff said. "Well, new guy. Let's see what you got. Step onto the platform."

"You mean the stump?" I asked.

"No, the invisible stage. Yes, the stump." He said. I stepped up. "Now, try to change the color of your eyes."

I thought about it, blinked and my eyes changed from brown to blue. I blinked again; they turned from blue to gold. From gold to purple to green to grey to black to silver to brown again. I thought about it, blinked again, and my eyes erupted in flame. But I could still see and it didn't hurt. I blinked and my eyes were normal

"That's amazing! Most newbies can't even change their eye color after their first week!" Jeff said. "Let's try the next level. Try turning into someone else."

I didn't know why, but I reached both arms out. But it was longer than my arms. It felt like I was reaching deep into the forest, gathering all the shadows. I pulled it all back. The shadows enveloped my whole body. I bent down under the weight. But, I spun and rose quickly. The shadows flew off me. When they were all off, I looked like George.

"Incredible! No one has learned those skills that quickly in a hundred years!" Jeff said.

"Really?" I said. I felt something, a power, a need to prove myself. I grasped more shadows, but this time only a cape of it. I twirled around and I turned into Jeff, clothes and all.

"Dude, I have all of your memories. Oh my God! How can you stand to have these thoughts? They're disgusting. Uh." I turned back to myself. Having transformed him, I got all of his thoughts and his memories. They were some of the most disgusting thing I have ever thought. I never wanted to do it ever again.

"This is impossible! No one has learned it that quickly in over two hundred years!" Jeff said.

"Really?" I said. I felt an even greater urge to succeed. I felt the power inside me, begging to come out. I stretched out my arm. Shadows jumped to me. I shook them off. When my arm showed, it was the head of the snake just like the one I attacked Buzz with. It was the largest boa constrictor ever seen. I shifted my arm back.

"This is impossible! No one has learned that skill in the last fifty years!" Jeff said.

"You mean I just topped three records for learning a skill quickly?" I asked.

"You just learned a skill that no one has learned in the last fifty years." Jeff said dejectedly.

"No one?" I asked.

"Not a one." Jeff said. I now knew I was special. But I felt that I could do even more. So, I dug right down to the bottom of my soul to see what I had inside. And I felt an urge to do something incredible. So, I got off the stump. Turned around. I stuck my hand out. I focused with all my might. The stump stretched and bent and twisted. It started to change, but it had no form. I thought. I had the perfect form for it. It started to form. It grew larger. It started to breathe. But not the way plants do. It breathed in Oxygen and out Carbon Dioxide. It grew larger and larger. It grew a second head and a third. It gained a total of seven heads. The plain old ordinary stump had turned into a seven headed, winged Hydra. The entire Gemini cabin was dumb-founded.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Though…" I was so excited, but it was off. "Hey, can I borrow a sword."

"Um, we don't have any swords." A kid barely said.

"Oh, fine." I turned my arm into a sword. I walked up to my new Hydra… and chopped off one of its heads. I waited a few seconds after I turned my arm back to normal, and two new heads sprouted. My seven headed Hydra was now an eight headed Hydra. I reached out, and a brand new saddle appeared on my new Hydra.

"I'll call you Ragnorok. What?" The Gemini cabin was staring at me.

"How can I put it? Um… You're weird." Jeff said. "No one has been able to use that ability in sixty years. The reason we train out here is because we are the laughing stock of Zodiac Inc. Ever since the last Gemini master died, no one has been able to get close to his level. And we have been getting steadily worse. First, we weren't able make things out of thin air. Then, we weren't able to change our bodies into absolutely anything. Now, it is hard for us to change our bodies and clothes at the same time. You were able to do things naturally that we weren't able to do at all."

"I'm sor-" I tried to say.

"Just get out of here." Jeff said. I left on Ragnorok without a word.

ᴼ ᴼ ᴼ

I stayed by the pond. I was increasing and decreasing the size of Ragnorok when Yukina found me.

"There you are! Clara, George, and I have been looking for you everywhere!" She yelled out as she hugged me. She broke off the hug. "Is everything okay?"

"My entire cabin hates me." I said.

"Why?" She asked. I took Ragnorok out of my pocket (I had shrunk him down earlier). I threw him up. He grew to his normal size and landed behind me. "A FLYING HYDRA? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I don't know. I just did it. Now, because I am 'a natural,' the Gemini cabin hates me. I don't know how I am going to survive being in the same cabin as them." I said.

"Well… Maybe you could join me and George when that time comes." She suggested.

"Wait a second… YOU ARE THE GIRL BLESSED BY THE RAT AND THE THIRTEENTH SIGH?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." She said casually. "So? You in?

"OF COURSE!" I yelled. "Wait, don't you think people would talk with two guys and one girl in a cabin alone."

"No. George and I are close enough to family that no one would think we would and he wouldn't let anything like that happen to me." She said.

"George… Protecting you?" I said. "He looks like he would cry if he saw a fly."

"Oh, he hasn't told you. Well…"She never got to finish. A camp bell rang. "Oh, it's almost time for the war games. Let's go to the armory to suit you up." I would have argued, but she was so excited, I couldn't stop her.

Final notes: Nyasia, Yukina is for you. Hope like her. Oh, and she will not be his love interest.

V Please review


	4. To the war games

Disclaimer: . Oh, and there will be influence from _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, _Percy Jackson: The battle of the Labyrinth_, and _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

Yukina looked like a kid in a candy store. She was going back and forth between every kind of weapon imaginable. I tried every weapon they had. But none of them felt even remotely right. I was losing hope. That is until I found something weird.

It was on its own little pedestal. It was a pack of cards. But it wasn't normal. Each card was not much taller than my pinky finger. I felt a power coming from it. I was drawn to it like moth to a flame.

"Whoa there, big guy. Those are the cursed cards of Gemini's triplet." Yukina said.

"The what?" I asked.

"Legend says that Gemini was originally a triplet but one of them was exiled for using black magic. The first Gemini master had a Gemini tattoo in the same place that you did, but also a Roman numeral number one on the other side of his chest. He made these cards and used them as weapons. No one has ever been able to use them since him. No one has even been able to touch them since the last Gemini master died." Yukina said. She said it as if she had felt the same pull I felt but she didn't get it. But I didn't feel me reaching for it. I felt it reaching out to me.

"How many cards are there in the deck?" I said almost randomly.

"Um… Fifty-four, if you include the Jokers." Yukina said trying to remember the details. I reached out, just to touch it. I was shot back. My arm had been completely blown off. I was bleeding badly. I needed medical attention. But I needed the cards. My life depended on it.

"Aaron! I'll go get help." Yukina said.

"No. I'm fine." I said as I regenerated my arm. I reached for the cards again. I almost had them when I was blown back again and again my arm had detached itself. I tried again and again and again and again. Every time I failed and regenerated. I was about to try it once more when Yukina stopped me.

"STOP! You are going to kill yourself this way. We can find a different weapon for you." Yukina said. I was about to agree when I thought of something. I walked to the other side of the pedestal. THERE! The last card was a Joker. I focused all my strength on my speed. I shot out, grabbed only the Joker and shot back. I had one card without a single extra injury. Yukina was star-struck. I reached out with the Joker in my hand. Another card shot into my hand next to the Joker. It was the other Joker. I now had two cards. I thought about what to do next. I put one in each hand. Then, I slapped the two cards together. When I opened my hands, there was only one Joker in my hand. The two cards had become one. I slapped the card over the side of my chest that did not have my tattoo. It transferred onto my skin in the form of a Roman numeral number one. I felt so much power coursing through my entire body. I felt like I could do anything. I reached out one more time for the cards. This time they shot into my hand. Yukina looked like she was about to feint. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING THAT NO ONE HAS DONE IN THE LAST ONE THOUSAND YEARS!" Yukina yelled.

"Yeah. And?" I said "I have already done things people haven't done at increments of fifty years ago, sixty years ago, one hundred and twenty-five years ago, and two hundred and thirty-six point two five years ago. Oh, it seems that I have gained a large amount of intelligence from the stunt that I just pulled." Yukina was just staring at me with a gaping mouth.

"I am sorry if what I said sounded harsh. Well, let us go to the War games." I said just before a bell rang.

We all gathered in the dining hall. We all had a quick lunch, then the goatee man stood up.

"It is time. We are going to be playing everyone's favorite war game, Quaerere et Perdere." He said. A cheer ran throughout the entire crowd. I turned to George and saw an evil smirk on his face.

"What's Quaerere et Perdere?" I asked him.

"Quaerere et Perdere means Search and Destroy in Latin." He said happily.

"To reiterate the rules," The goatee man said. "You are going into the forest in search of monsters with a red ribbon around their necks in teams of three. All of the monsters will have a scroll attached to it. If you kill the monster, you get the scroll. If you kill the right monster, the scroll will say that you have won. If you kill the wrong monster, it will explode. The winning team will each get three weeks without chores." There was an explosion of cheers throughout the crowd. "A note of caution, you can attack each other to eliminate the competition but if anyone is even maimed, you will get the opposite of the prize even if you won. You will get triple chores for nine weeks. Now, you have ten minutes to form your teams. Go." Yukina appeared at our table instantly. We were a team already. We waited for everyone to get situated.

"What is the name of the guy with the goatee?" I asked my teammates while we were waiting.

"Oh, that's Mika." Yukina said. "She was on a mission. She was in her astral form when there was an explosion. Her being in her astral form is the only thing keeping her alive."

"But why is her 'astral form' a guy with a goatee and a hat from the seventies?" I asked.

"Except for the hat, that is the form of Capricorn, her astral form. The hat is to hide her horns." George said.

"Okay, but why is she the head of the camp? There seems to be a lot of campers that should be more capable." I said.

"Not really. My astral form gives me extra knowledge and my experiences made it so then it was a unanimous vote for me to take over as leader." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Mika.

I knew I would be in some deep trouble if I didn't come up with something to get on her good side. I thought back to what I did with Ragnarok. I had my "something to get on her good side."

"If you could, would you want to change you back to normal?" I asked

"No. Though, if I could look like my original self, I would be eternally grateful to them." She said.

"Okay. So, do you want me to do it now?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Make you look normal." I said

"If you can." She said. It seems that being the head of this place makes her see a lot of weird stuff. I reached out, She started to stretch and bend and twist until a puff of smoke appeared. Where the man was replaced with a girl that looked like she was in her early twenties. "Oh my spirits. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I am going to file for me to become your official sister/guardian. And I do know that you have had foster parents for a while through Clara. Though don't think I am going to give you special privileges. But now I am going to be more lenient with favors that don't have to do with War games. But we can talk about this later." She said all at once. "TIMES UP! LET'S GO EVERYONE!"

"When I say go, start your hunt." Mika said. "On your mark! Get set!" Everyone was ready to run like mad-men. "…GO!" Everyone ran into the woods as fast as they could. You could feel the temptation of everyone to attack everyone else. To prevent this, I took out Ragnorok and made him grow larger. George, Yukina, and I jumped on and started to scour the forest in the air. It took us a good ten minutes to find a monster with a red ribbon. We landed and dismounted. I shrunk Ragnorok and turned him into a statue just to be sure. I took out my cards. The monster we had to fight was a gigantic wolf. It was larger than my old apartment with Mary. I was about to fully equip myself when George did something that I thought he would never do... he kicked ass. All he had was two small daggers.

He lept into the air, higher than a normal human. He landed on the wolf's back. He stabbed it a few times on the back. He then stabbed its side and slide down the side while cutting it. When he got to the bottom, he stabbed it a few times in the gut and heart. He then took one of his daggers and slit open the wolfs stomach until he reached the tail. He grabbed the tail and swung to the top of the wolf. As he ran towards the head, he stabbed a few more times on the wolf's back. When he got to the head, he sliced and diced until he got to the other the side. Thus completely decapitating the wolf. George was covered with blood and looked, for the first time since I had met him, like he was enjoying himself. He licked both of his daggers clean. It was completely sadistic. I looked to Yukina for her input, but this was normal for her. I picked up the scroll from the still standing, decapitated wolf. When the scroll was taken, the wolf body fell to the ground and turned into dust. I opened the scroll. All it said on it was one word, "Sorry." The scroll exploded in my face.

We kept searching the forest.

"Man, if only I could have my dragon." Yukina said.

"Preaching to the choir." George said.

"Wait, am I not supposed to use Ragnorok?" I asked. I was worried that we would get the punishment if we broke any rules.

"No, your fine. If you can convince people that it is an item, not a mount." George said. He had lost all of his happy and acted like a normal teen.

"Well, he was originally a stump." I said. There was a rustle in the bushes. I spread the cards out in front of me. The cards floated and connected until it became a sword. I grabbed the sword and walked toward the bush. It was Jeff!

"Okay. So remember we are going to follow them until they find the right scroll." Jeff said.

"Then we split them up to fight them with the force of the whole cabin." Said a boy. It was the constipated boy who almost died.

"And then we backstab the whole cabin and take the reward for ourselves." Said the third boy. It was boy who had said that the cabin didn't have swords.

"But remember. Bob." Jeff said, turning to the constipated boy. "You are in charge of the Yukina front. You need to make sure, if she doesn't have the scroll, that she maims you. And Billy." He looked to the other boy. "You are in charge of keeping the freak at bay."

"Which one?" Billy said jokingly.

"Nice one." Bob said. The two high-fived.

"Shut it, they might hear us." Jeff said. None of them were quiet to begin with. "The total freak. You know Mr. Thirteen."

"What about you boss?" Bob said.

"I'm going to teach 'our brother' a lesson once and for all." Jeff said.

"And what lesson would that be?" I asked.

"The one that teaches him for being a show-off." Jeff said.

"WELL, SORRY! SORRY FOR HAVING TO BE IN THE CABIN THAT SUCKS ABOVE ALL OTHERS!" I yelled.

"Shut it. The freaks might hear us." Jeff said. George and Yukina came up behind me.

"Oh, 'freaks' are we?" I said. I smiled evilly.

"Now this time, it is time to teach you a lesson. Lesson one: NEVER call someone who is special a freak." Yukina said.

"You just might see how _**freaky**_ they can get!" George said.

A scream rang throughout the forest.

"They were so annoying." Yukina said.

"Then why do you put up with them. Why don't we become a permanent cabin? Why don't both of you stay with me at cabin thirteen with me all summer? We could be a family. The kind that I never had…" George said. He sounded so sad.

Yukina and I shared a look. We then turned back to George and said in unison,

"Definitely." George lit up like a light.

"Now let's get the right scroll." I said.

I would think that if two different people described what we looked like in one word, one would be saying graceful and the other… The other would be saying… horror. We were running through the forest, killing everything in sight. Yukina, even as dust exploded everywhere around her, she looked amazing. She had a double-sided Naginata in one hand and a double-sided sword in the other hand. She was like a tornado of destruction. I was using the abilities of Gemini, agility of (from what I can imagine) the Cat, and only what I can call… Magic! The cards were much more than I had expected. I was summoning all sorts of blades, long-ranged weapons, and blugdeting weapons. But I was controlling the elements with the hearts. I was making monsters die with no effort. I was doing things that defied science (but I can't really talk because I made my arm into a snake). George was using his daggers. It turned out that he had more than two of them. To be quite frank, he seemed to have an infinite number of them. We never stopped for a second. We were twirled and slashed. We fought as if we have been a team forever. All of our styles of fighting complimented each other perfectly. But no matter how perfect we fought, we still didn't find the right monster. But we kept running. On the bright side, we finally found a good use for the wrong scrolls. We started throwing them at monsters. I could have kept going on like that forever.

But we did stop. We were standing in front a monster that we didn't expect. All we could do was stare. There were unconscious campers littered all around it. It had fur coming from everywhere. It was pure white. It was… the cutest rabbit you have ever seen in your life. We would have been friendlier to it if it wasn't for one thing.

This rabbit had a red ribbon around its neck. Attached to the ribbon, was a scroll.

"They really brought it out on a camper's first day." George said. He sounded scared for the first time since I knew him.

"What behind the rabbit?" I asked

"No, it is the rabbit." Yukina said.

"What's so scary about a rabbit?" I asked.

"It's the god of death." They said in unison.

To be continued...

Please review! ^-^


	5. Quaerere et Perdere

Disclaimer: (quickly) Whatta to do to die today at a quarter from two to two. There will be influence from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, and stuff that is from me and other authors who I owe what makes my life worth living. These people are Claire, James, and Nyasia. Without them, I don't think there would be a reason for me to live.

"What's so scary about a rabbit?" I asked.

"It's the god of death." They said in unison.

"A rabbit? A Rrabbit? AA RRAABBIITT? That's what's got you spooked. We fought our way through a platoon of monsters and a rabbit has you quaking in your boots. Please. I could have one of my cards turn into a warrior and have it be slain in less than a second." I was amazed. I knew that some people had irrational fears but this was ridiculous. "Watch."

I took out a single card. My weakest card. The two of clubs.

"I summon the warrior of the Blackjack." I threw the card in the air. But what landed was a man in a kneeling position with what looked like police clubs. He stood up. He was wearing a British police uniform.

"What's all this then?" He said with a stereotypical British police officer voice. "What is your bidn' Melud?"

"Um. Get the scroll from the rabbit. Use any means necessary." I said to it.

"Righto." He shouted as he turned to it. "Rabbit stew. Coming up."

"NO!" Yukina and George said in unison. The card warrior walked towards the rabbit confidently. The rabbit just sat there. I felt bad that it was going to die without a fight. I was angry that they would have this poor…

The rabbit lunged at the card warrior. The rabbit grabbed onto the neck of the warrior. Blood spurted out of his neck. The rabbit kept chewing until the neck was clean off. It lept to the ground. It was still adorable but now it had blood caked over its mouth. The warrior shrunk back into a card and flew back into the deck.

"Now do you see why it is the god of death?" Yukina said. "Uh, if only we had what the original heroes had to defeat it. What was it?"

"The Holy hand grenade." George said.

"Why can't we just distract it, and then stab it a few dozen times?" I asked.

"Because the only way to kill it is with a holy weapon." George said.

"And you can only kill it from a long distance." Yukina said.

"So unless you can think of another holy, long-ranged weapon, the Holy hand grenade is our only option." George said.

"THAT! That I can do." I said. I drew out the ace of diamonds.

"Not another card warrior." Yukina said.

"No. The ace of diamonds can turn into any long ranged weapon. Including holy and magic weapons." I said. An evil smirk appeared on all of our faces at once.

We got behind a tree. It was thicker than what you would expect. I took the card in both hands and brought it close to my mouth.

"I wish for a holy bow that will not miss." I said to it. I felt the card expand. It kept growing. I looked at it. It was a bow that had a glowing aura around it. The entire thing was covered with gold and jewels and silver and all other sorts of other precious metals. I looked at my friends with a confidant smile. They smiled back.

I jumped into the tree. I pulled back the string. An arrow appeared. I took aim.

"Silly god of death." I said evilly. "TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!"It was the worst battle cry ever. I trusted the bow. I let go of the string.

A puff of dust appeared where the rabbit was. The scroll and ribbon was sitting there looking as if it wasn't just attached to one of the most dangerous monsters in the world. The bow shrunk back into the card as I put it in the deck. We all jumped to the scroll. We would have been celebrating if it wasn't for the fact that we were wary of enemies. I opened up the scroll. It said: _Congratulations. You have won! But you are not out of the woods yet. If you were, then you would have to have cheated or you had no idea that this was the right scroll. If you get out of it, you can claim your reward. But be warned. If another camper steals this scroll and brings it out of the forest, before you, then they win. Your destination will be Mika at the starting point. It is not enough to get out of the woods. There has been a history of ambushes as soon as the winners get out of the woods. To help you, this scroll will supply you with two exploding scrolls. Remember, as soon as you open them, they will explode. Good luck._

Just like the scroll said, two more scrolls popped out of the original. I rolled up the original scroll. Yukina and George both took one scroll. But we didn't start running. We sat down and started to plan.

We got to the edge of the woods. That's where we met them. The entire camp was right in front of us. They were standing between us and Mika. But, before anything else could happen, a portal appeared in between both parties.

"I thought you said you put them at the starting line after the contest" Yukina said to me.

"Hey, I'm new at this. I got these cards today." I retorted.

The portal disappeared and in its place was Jeff, Bob, and Billy. They were all screaming their heads off. They looked around.

A roaring laugh ran throughout the entire camp.

"How did we get here?" Jeff asked. He was enraged.

"I tried to teleport you to the starting line after Quaerere et Perdere. But I was a bit off." I said.

"You are going to rue the day that you crossed your own kind." Jeff said.

"I rue the day that I found out I had to share a cabin with you at all. So I ask that I ask Mika to grant me a request. Let George, Yukina, and I become one permanent cabin." I yelled.

"Does he speak for all of you?" Mika asked.

"Yes." Yukina said.

"Yup." George said.

"Granted. _If_ you win. If you lose, you will have to go through the application process." Mika said.

"Deal." We said in unison.

"WE MUST NOT LET THEM PASS! IF THEY BECOME ONE CABIN ALL YEAR ROUND, NONE OF US WILL EVER WIN ANOTHER WAR GAME EVER AGAIN!" A girl said. She was clad in body armor from head to toe. All you could see of her face was her eyes. She had two gigantic battle swords. She had no shields, so I assumed that she was a Cancer. But I couldn't tell who it was. If it wasn't for the voice, I would have assumed it was a boy. "CHARGE!"

"NOW!" I shouted. George, Yukina, and I threw twenty-five scrolls each. Just like we thought, many campers dove for the scrolls. A few campers were trying to rally the troops, but the prospect of winning was too great. They fought and rolled around like pigs in pens. But too quickly for our plan. They had gone through all of the scrolls. Every single one had blown up in the face of the opener.

"YOU FOOLS! DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WOULD WILLINGLY LET ANY ONE OF YOU TO WIN?" The armored girl yelled. "DEFEAT THEM FIRST! GET THEM!" Her troops got up to run at us, but we weren't there. We were creeping around all of them. They ran at us. We didn't have a plan B. I knew that, even with my cards, we wouldn't make it. I was broiling that they would all gang up on us even though we would have won. I wished I could make them regret ganging up on us. I wished I could gang up on them.

I heard a voice. But, I heard it from my soul, not my ears. So, I dug down to find it. But it wasn't there. I heard it again. It was coming from my chest. I went up to it. It was a man. The first Gemini master!"Hello, Aaron." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am attached to your chest, I don't have a lot to do except learn about you and watch you fight." He said. "Your fighting style is already similar to mine."

"Wait, the jokers are you? Not just a part of the deck?" I asked.

"No, it is me. But no one would think that they weren't" He said. For a creepy guy that is attached to my chest, he was pretty smart.

"So what did you want with me?" I asked.

He sighed, "Your generation is so impatient. You are using the powers you have gained from me expertly. But not to its fullest potential." He said

"How am I supposed to know that I am?" I asked.

"Listen. Do you remember what one of the first thoughts that you had when we combined? 'I could do anything'? Well, the thing is, with the power of two Gemini masters in one body, you _could_ do anything." He said. "We don't have a lot of time until you have to show the power we possess. Two things. One, try not creating, it takes too much energy. Try taking from what is already there but is not known to be there and is not seen. And two, talk to me before you have to leave."

"Wait. What? B-" I tried to say before I was forced back to my normal body.

I didn't have a lot of time to think. "Try taking from what is already there but is not known to be there and is not seen." What is that supposed to mean. Air. No. It was known to be there just not noticed. Uh. I could have killed him if he wasn't already dead. Wait. Death. Souls of the dead. They aren't known to be here. It was also not seen. I called on all the dead souls I could reach. I pulled them to us. They came up as skeletons. Dozens and dozens of them.

"Hold them off. Don't kill them." I yelled to my minions. I HAD MINIONS! Everyone was stunned. I grabbed both Yukina and George and pulled them towards Mika.

"FORGET THE OBSTICLE! GET THEM!" The girl yelled. I would have loved to know who it was. We kept running. I looked back. I shouldn't have. The armor girl had broken through the skeletal line and was running at us at full speed. We ran faster. I took out the right scroll out. The armor girl jumped to land on me. This sent Yukina and George sprawling with me. I threw the scroll to Mika just as the armored girl landed on my back. Mika jumped and caught the scroll.

"TEEAAMM TTHHIIRRTTEENN WWIINNSS!" Mika screamed. The armored girl jumped off our backs in frustration. But I had taken a lot of damage from the impact. I would have healed, but I was in so much pain. I could barely see. I felt thing were broken. I just had enough strength to see Yukina yell for a healer. Then, the world went black.

To be continued…  
Please Review ^-^


	6. Dinner, Oh joy

Disclaimer: I dream of a brighter day, where chickens can cross the road, and not have their motives questioned. There will be influence from _Fruits Basket_, _Fairy Tail_, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, _Heroes of Olympus_, _the Kane Chronicles_, and _Kenichi: the Mightiest Disciple_.

I woke up back in the bed I was in when I started here. There were two main differences. First, there was only Yukina, Clara, and George in the room. Second, I was wearing my vest. My scarf was on the side table. Yukina and Clara were arguing about something. George was trying to mediate the whole thing.

"I have been in your shadow for as long as I have been here!" Clara yelled.

"I haven't done anything! All your successes were yours, not mine."

"But, your fear inspiring personality has made it so I wasn't me! I was only your sister!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you two. He should be waking up soon."

"Shut up! This is a family matter." The two said in unison at George.

"Stop acting like it seems as if I were you!" Clara yelled.

"I only act how I act! We're close enough to twins! Of course we act the same!"

"No! I am nothing like you!"

"I don't know. I could really tell that you are twins now that you are in the same place." I inputted.

They had the same stormy grey eyes. But not like they were burning with intense knowledge like how I imagined Annabeth to have. But more like they were making battle plans as they looked at everything. They had the same brown hair. But there differences between the two of them. Yukina had here hair in a ponytail, while Clara had her hair flowing. Yukina was in a black work out top, combat boots, and camouflage pants, Clara was in her pink, skin tight suit. Clara's scissors were in old west gun holders attached to her hip. Strange enough, Yukina didn't have her weapons. In fact, neither did George.

"I thought I said shut up!" The two yelled in unison at George.

"But I-" he tried to say.

"I hate you!" Clara said to her sister.

"It doesn't matter! We are family!"

"Not for long." I heard Yukina say under her breath. "I gotta go. I have extra chores to do." She said as she left.

After a minute of silence, I said. "I wonder what got under her skin." My two friends jumped.

"You're finally awake." George said. He was back to his happy mode.

"Took you long enough. It's almost time for dinner." Yukina said.

"One question for each of you first." I said. I got out of bed and put on my scarf. I may have disliked the airiness of my outfit, but it was growing on my. I walked to Yukina. "Where did you get this scarf?"

"I told you. It was made from the skin of the last dragon to die." She said.

"Was it a dragon from here?"

"Yes."

"Whose was it?"

She sighed. "Mine. I got her daughter. But it just isn't the same." I stepped forward. I hugged her. She tried to push me away. When I was off, she said. "What was that for?"

"I have my reasons." I said. I walked over to George. "Now, why are you so fucking cheerful?"

He sighed. "When I first came to camp, I went through the whole process of showing my tattoos. It was strange enough to have the blessing of _one_ of the thirteen signs. Having the power of both was next to unheard of. They say that when someone like me comes along, either something great or something terrible is going to happen. The thing is that it is never about them, just about someone else. Anyway, when I acted like myself, everyone was scarred that I was going to bite their heads off. I tried to be happier, they were still scared. If I wasn't that optimistic, they were still afraid. To be honest, I hate being that happy. But I also hate being alone. So, I sacrificed my personality to have friends. Unfortunately, people are still afraid even while I am under my mask. But I always hopeful that one new recruit will befriend me before they are warned about me." I took a step forward. And slapped him.

"'It takes forty-six muscles to frown, twenty-six muscles to smile, but only four muscles to reach out and slap that person.' Basically, it takes more effort to hide behind your smile than to smack the person who wants you to be someone who you aren't." I said. George smiled. "Stop using so many muscles!" We all laughed. George's laugh was like a hyena with a lower voice. As in, uncontrollable, rapid fire but not extremely high. Yukina's laugh was like a hurricane. She just let it a lot out at once and then grew more powerful.

Their laughs were like their fighting style in a sense. But their fighting styles were a little bit different. Yukina fought… I can only put it this way… dirty. She had no rules when it came to fighting. George fought with a better mixture of forms. I could never really place what style he fought with.

"So when's dinner?" I asked. We all laughed again.

For the second time, I felt the gaze of every camper. But this time, it wasn't because of curiosity. This time I could feel the hatred. So, I did the most sensible thing that every natural person would do.

I had to thank another teacher that hated me but, thankfully, didn't try to kill me. His name was Mr. Jackson (no, he was too mean to me to be Percy Jackson). He had dyslexia, but he was still a second grade English teacher. He made us read "The Jabberwocky" by Lewis Carroll. I was supposed to look up what it looked like. The image gave me nightmares for weeks. It had long fingers that ended in claws. It had a long neck that lead to the head. There were segments of bone going from the neck to the mouth. The mouth was like the largest and most terrifying squirrel mouth. There was hair coming from each cheek. It looked like the hair that my foster grand father had at the time. There were for antennas coming from the top and bottom of its head. But the eyes. They were pearly white and made it look like the Jabberwocky was the walking and living dead. The eyes had scarred me to such a degree that I didn't do the homework for just plain fear of it.

I turned my head into that of the Jabberwocky. I then proceeded to roar at them. They were unimpressed. I shifted myself back to normal.

"Jeez, tough crowd." I said. We proceeded to our table. Dinner proceeded just like breakfast but without the speech. I felt the hatred and tension. The room was silent. Well, almost silent. We were talking as if none of them were there.

"So, where are your weapons? You don't look like you would just leave them somewhere." I asked.

"Well, you probably noticed that I had two weapons. The Naginata and the double sided sword." Yukina said. "The sword, named Tsunami, is right here." She pointed to a hair clip. "And the Naginata, named Hurricane, is here." She pointed to her bracelet. "They were both magically made so they can turn into other things."

"And my knife holders are in 'ghost form' so then no one will know that they're there. Only problem is that I can't take out any." George said.

"And how many of them are in there?" I asked.

"They never run out. They were also magically made." He said.

"So all of us have magical weapons?" I asked.

"Yup." Yukina said.

"Seems so." George said.

"Next, how can I eat so much yet still not be fat?" I asked.

"Well, being in the sign of the cat. You have to feed your other lives so fat is burned quickly. But that wouldn't take away all the weight." George said. "You would've also gained some weight by the fact that you lost a life. It is also the reason that you are still alive now."

"I DIED?"

"Yup. But your thirteenth blessing gave you an extra life. You had nine lives. Now you have eight."

"The rest of the weight is taken off by Gemini. It takes a lot of energy to change the atomic structure of things." Yukina said. "It is also possible that your unconscious mind wanted a thinner and buffer body. So that happened. Looking at you now. It looks like all of your white and red muscles have been replaced with pink muscles."

"What?" I asked.

"Here we go." George said exasperatedly.

"Shut up." Yukina said. "There are three kinds of muscles according to doctors. Red muscles, which has a lot of power, but not a lot of stamina. White muscles, which has a lot of stamina, but not a lot of power. And pink muscles, which have both a lot of power and a lot of stamina. You are not supposed to change the percentage of each muscle. But you seemed to have changed all of your white and red muscles into pink muscles. In other words, you don't have a single useless muscle." George was sitting being completely bored. I was surprised. It seemed as if her eyes were doing more than just coming up with battle plans. She reminded me of Annabeth.

"So, on a different note. Why do we have to fight monsters from Greek mythology? Why don't we have our own monsters?" I asked.

"Oh, we do. But since we don't have 'gods' technically, the Greek gods just send monsters our way to try to kill us." George said.

"The Greek gods are real? Does that mean-?" I asked.

"That the Percy Jackson series is a historical account instead of a piece of fiction?" Yukina asked. "Yes."

"So is-?" I tried to ask.

"The Kane Chronicles real, too?" George asked. "Yes. We also get monsters and demons from them too."

"So, we get crap from everyone?" I asked.

"Pretty much." They said in unison.

"Final question. Do you know who the girl with the swords was?" I asked.

Yukina and George shared a look. "The thing is that…" Yukina tried to say. But she was interrupted by a flash of light from my pocket. I pulled out my cards. They were blindingly bright. A card flew out the deck. It was the King of Spades.

He landed in a kneeling position. He was half-way between a king and a ninja. He was in a ninja outfit. But he did not have a mask. Instead, he had a noble beard and a crown. His outfit included several onyx stones throughout the entire suit. It felt weird that he was kneeling before me and not the other way around.

"My lord." He said. He had a deep, mighty voice that sounded like a quiet lion's roar.

While trying to act like I wasn't very confused about the whole thing, I asked. "What is it?"

"The next Prophecy." He said. My eyes widened. I knew that the cards had amazing power. But I never knew it could give prophecies.

A green mist started to form around him. But it was not the same as what Rick Riordan described. It was swirling around him in a spiral cloud. Then, the King of Spades spoke in a voice that sounded like three of him at once.

"There are three who vanquished them all," The mist formed three groups each looking very proud for a lump of mist.

"But one will rise, and one will fall." Each group was lifted on a column. But a fourth column rose and one column fell.

"The loss of a prize shall start the war," All of the columns lowered and spread out over what looked like the United States but there were no state boundaries. Just four lines that cut the entire country into fourths. Then, one mist warrior ran from one group to another, grabbed a female mist person, and disappeared. After that, the mist armies started to argue with each other. There was finger pointing and screaming faces of pure rage.

"In all the worlds, the boundaries tore." The lines split all at once. Then warriors from every group ran at each other and started to fight with warriors from every other group. It looked like pure chaos.

"At the face of death, the heroes will rise," Certain mist warriors grew larger than the rest. They started to look like heroes from _The Heroes of Olympus_, _The Kane Chronicles_, and even a few warriors from here.

"And the face of the enemy is close to his eyes." A face started to form in the mist. It looked familiar. But before I could tell who it was. A pair of scissors flew at it. Dispersing it and the scissors flew back to a table. I would have looked to see who caught it, but I would have missed the Prophecy.

"At that day, the will of one they must abide," A figure rose up above the rest. All of the warriors bowed down to him. The figure had on a vest, baggy pants, and a scarf. A gasp ran throughout the camp.

"The choice is up for him to decide." He looked at them all as if he was deciding whose head he was going to chop off.

"His power will reign over all that are alive," A mist aura grew around him. All of a sudden, more mist people appeared. But they were all over the tiny map. They also bowed down to him. He had this look as if he were the ruler of the universe

"Power enough to choose who survive." One person almost collapsed. But the figure set a beam to them, and then they were fine.

"He has the power to make or break the ties," All of a sudden. The entire thing doubled. In one, the figure reached out and mist ties grew around everyone. They all stood up and seemed happy. In the other, there were already ties and the figure lifted his hands. Then, all of the ties broke apart. All of the figures rose and seemed to be filled with rage. The two images faded. In its place was the original image.

"Power enough to make the dead rise." A bunch of mist skeletons was created and started to terrorize the other mist people.

"The choice will be made with no fail," The figure turned to one group of mist people.

"And through their hearts he will impale." A stream of mist went from the figure to the group he was facing. They all silently screamed. The flesh on them started to burn off. Then the bone. Then, they were gone altogether.

"But hope lives still yet," The mist people came back. First, the bone, next the flesh. Then, the stream flew back to the figure and his platform went down.

"If this boy fails to have his mission met." The main figure went back to one group. That group started pantomiming laughing.

"If the mission fails, the three will go on," The three groups were re-elevated on platforms.

"But the one who tried, will be gone." The group who laughed went through the same process as the other group. Then, all of the images was swept away.

"His choice will not be made late," a mist calendar appeared with July 4th circled.

"The question is who will meet their fate." He finally said. The mist started to go back into the feet of the King.

Everyone was staring at me… again. I could tell that things would not be working for me… again. If this was what dinner was going to look like from now on, things were going to be hell. So, this is going to be dinner? Oh joy.

To be continued.

Please review ^-^


	7. so much to do, no time to do it in

Disclaimer: Fate has people in each other's lives for a reason. For me, my friends are in my life to keep my life going. There will be influence from _Fruits Basket_, _Fairy Tail_,_ Kinichi: the Mightiest Disciple_, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians series_, the _Heroes of Olympus_, and the _Kane Chronicles_. Warning: This is going to go quickly. Please try to stick with me.

June 25, 2012

Yukina, George, and I have been a cabin for a week now. It has been awesome. In celebration of winning and of having no chores, we haven't really done anything all week. But we had to get started doing work at some point. While still in the cabin, I was given my first "Cat technique" lesson.

"Now." George said. "I am going to describe our type of fighting style. You need to promise me that you won't say anything until I am done."

"Wh-" I tried to say.

"PROMISE!" he said threateningly.

"Fine, I promise."

"Now, our fighting style is spelled: M-A-M-A-S-B-O-Y."

"Our style is called 'Mama's Boy?'"

"Your promise!"

"Fine. Continue."

"Thank you. It is mama's boy. But it is an acronym. It stands for of while a -down O.n . It is an upgrade from MMA. It combines all of the styles. It is the perfect defense and offence. You can predict an opponent's movements and then take them down with the least amount of effort. Now, this technique should be impossible because people spend their entire lives mastering one style, let alone every style. Legend says that the Cat was so angry that it was tricked by the Rat." Yukina coughed awkwardly. She got up and left the cabin. "This led the Cat want to take vengeance against the Rat. It trained in every style of martial art it could get its hands on. It was so consumed by its hate that it grew a monstrous form to fight the Rat."

"Did you ever get so mad that you felt as if another person was going to come out and attack that person?" He continued. "Well, with the Cat blessed people, it actually can happen. It is the spirit of the cat manifesting all of its rage inside of you. Well, impossibly, we are able to master everything that is possible. So, let us begin." He said as he crouched down in a fighting stance. I didn't know exactly what to do. But I felt my muscle memory start to take over. So I did what any natural person would do. I jumped onto the poll of a bunk-bed in a fighting stance.

I launched myself at George. I flipped to kick him. He grabbed my feet and twisted me into the air. I landed, jumped to a bed poll, transferred my arm into a snake, launched at him, grabbed the ground midflight, and shot my legs out. George jumped over the attack and tried to kick at my legs. I pulled my legs back, turned my arm to normal, and flipped out of the way. Then we got into the fist fight. I punched for the chest. He grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. I flipped over him and pushed him away. He turned and punched at my head. I blocked but my gut got hit. George had punched at my face and my gut at once. Before he could punch at me again. I grabbed him by the neck and kicked him in the face with my knee. But he blocked it with his hand.

"Incredible. You are learning much faster than I did. But then again, I didn't have a teacher. But you still aren't at my level." He said evilly. He grabbed my ankle along with the knee he already had. He twisted it and pushed. Thus sending me flying. "That is all for today's lesson." He said happily. Suddenly, an intercom blared.

"Will the following campers please come to the megálo spíti (big house in Greek)? Aaron Walker. Clara Soma. Yukina Soma. And George. Please come to the megálo spíti."

"Why didn't they say your last name?" I asked George.

"I was found as an Orphan. I was on the street alone. My mother died from an unknown disease. My father died after accidentally getting caught between a gang war. I didn't have any family or any money. The only reason I was found at all was because Mika saved me from a monster while she was passing by. The explosion happened while she was trying to save me. I have felt guilty about it for so long. Ever since the explosion, I couldn't remember my name. So, Mika gave me a new one." George said sadly with a frown.

"Stop using so many muscles." We both laughed. We left for the megálo spíti together.

"Thank you all for coming." Mika said.

"Not like we really had a choice." Clara said. She looked tired. Her hair was all over the place. Her grey eyes were blood shot. Her eyes had a sense of anger. Almost pure hatred. I wonder what happened to her.

"Any way, I need the four of you to accompany me on a very dangerous mission." Mika said.

"Awesome." George said with an evil smirk. "What is it?"

"We are going to meet with the other camps to discuss the prophecy." Mika said. I feinted for like five minutes. "Damn. I have never seen someone actually feint before. You okay?"

"Are we actually going to meet them?"

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Carter Kane, Annabeth, Hazel, Sadie Kane, and all of those other people from the books?"

"Yeah. And?" I feinted again.

I know that this whole ordeal makes me look weak. But I had wanted to meet them for as long as I lived. The only thing was that I had thought that they were fictional. I had connected with the characters with the fact that we all felt that we were part of something greater. But, the only thing is that what life ever gave me was crap. I felt like there was a mistake. Like I was supposed to be in another life but I can't change my life. I wanted to be another thing. Almost anything else. But Life made a mistake. It put me in someone else's life and them in mine. I felt like I belonged in the world of gods and monsters and magic. I thought it was amazing enough that I knew that they weren't just characters but now I was going to meet them.

"If you are not able to get control of this, you are off the mission." Mika said.

"No. no, I'm good. I just had to get over the initial shock." I said as I got up. "So, when do we leave?"

I started packing. I was done too quickly for my taste. I tried to occupy myself. And it worked for a good half an hour. But I had another hour before we left and I had nothing to do. Then I heard a voice. But, I heard it with my soul, not my ears. _Oh, right. Him._ I went inside of myself and up to my chest. He was just floating there. Waiting.

"I told you to talk to me before you left. And you didn't think that I meant before you left on this trip?" He said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so cryptic. For example, you could have just said to use the souls of the dead."

"I had to test you to make sure that you even deserved my power."

"I thought the cards that BLEW OFF MY ARM MULTIPLE TIMES was more than enough of a test for me."

"That was a test for the cards. I didn't actually think that someone would actually combine with me. Anyway. I called you here not for you, but for the good of the entire Gemini cabin."

"You want me to help those losers?"

"They are your kinsmen."

"They betrayed me."

"One of them betrayed you. The rest of them followed. They have just been led astray by the lack of a master."

"What are you getting at?"

"The two jokers each act as one part of me. Technically you could have two of me from the cards. But any way. I want you to separate with half of me."

"WHAT?"

"Just here me out. The Gemini cabin is not what it should be. We were once one of the best cabins you could possibly be in. Now, just being part of it will make one a laughing stock. I can help get them back there. But you need to let go of one of the jokers. With only one joker, you won't die… again."

"You are killing me?"

"No one, not even a Gemini master, can handle having two souls in their body. But, a Gemini master could handle one part of me as long as you and I consent to it. So, all you have to do is split me and spit one of me out."

"Why can't you do it?"

"It takes the consent of both parties."

"Fine. But what do you plan to when you get out?"

"Teach the Gemini cabin to be the fighters they once were."

"As long as you don't expect me to come back to the Gemini cabin."

"Agreed."

"Then let's get started."

The introduction went well. Only half of the cabin feinted. A half of the half left curled up in a ball. A half of the half of the half was asleep. And the rest were not there… or dead. I didn't know or really cared which. Jeff, however. Jeff had the best reaction possible. He screamed his head off, curled up in a ball, feinted, and fell asleep… multiple times… in different patterns… over and over again.

For some camp trips, some take busses. Others use trucks or other "multi-kid holder." We used nothing of the sort. We flew… ON DRAGONS! It was amazing. The wind through my hair. Through my vest. Somehow my scarf didn't fly away. I could have been up there forever. I had no sense of up and down, left and right, wrong and right, friends and enemies, past and future, space and time. It was just me and my eight-headed, flying hydra. Thankfully, Ragnorok was smart enough to play follow the leader. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

We landed on a helicopter landing platform. I only knew what it looked like because one of my foster parents worked on one and they brought me to work one day. George got off a dragon that was greenish-white. The mouth was hooked like a vulture's but it was more like a spike than a beak. The head continued back until it ended in spikes. Each foot had three claws with claws pointing facing one way on the toe and spikes pointing the other way. The tail was long and ended in a mean-looking metal point. Almost like a dagger. The front two legs had spikes jutting out of the elbows. The wings jutted out of the back and looked more metallic than organic. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that I could see him breathing, I would have thought he was a robot. Oh, the dragon, too. But George was just completely emotionless.

Yukina got off a black dragon. The eyes were pure gold. On the side of its head were fins, horns on the top, and thorns in the back of the head. The spine was covered in thorns all the way to the head. The wings were folded like a bat. Each toe had a wicked claw. All while in black and navy blue. The dragon was in black.

Mika got off of the most awesome dragon. Long, lean, and powerful, the dragon had beautiful sea blue scales that seemed to shimmer like water and paled into silvery legs. Its eyes were a frosty blue, yet if one looked into them long enough one could see the ocean reflected in them. The claws on each foot looked to actually be made of ice, and sparkled dangerously in the sunlight. Instead of spikes, like on the other dragons, blue-green hair ran along the spine, and also grew wildly around the head and the end of the tail. Mika was much worse. She had this aura that made you feel as if it would freeze you in an instant. She was mumbling to herself.

"Oh, so when we fucking ask and plea for help, THEY are too fucking busy. But THEY expect us to show up at the fucking drop of a hat. What the fuck? I mean just what fuckery is this? Just because they are related to fucking Gods and Pharaohs, they are special. We were blessed by the fucking spirits for crying out loud. Sorry." She said to the sky before she continued. "Is it that we haven't had a fucking great prophecy about us? We have been too fucking busy trying to fend off monsters from all of them and from us. Damn Bastards. How the fuck can they have so many expectations for us and yet so little? I mean, honestly? Are they fucking testing us to see if we will come if they call?"

"Um. Mika?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"How are we going to explain the prophecy?"

"We aren't. We are going to wait and listen and pretend that we don't have any clue about what they are talking about when they bring it up. In fact, just let me do all of the talking. Now, everyone into the elevator." She said as we got to an elevator. We got in. Mika pressed a button. And we waited. She turned to me and whispered, "Don't let go of your cards. You are the official body guard." I nodded. The elevator door opened. As soon as it did, I felt this pull. Not like the pull I felt with the cards. This felt as if it was wrong. Like it shouldn't happen for the pull to be complete. In front of was a statue of a man with a beard and no arms.

"I am Terminus. Roman God of borders. Please place all weapons and items used for magic in the dish." He said as a girl with a dish appeared. The others put all of their weapons in. I used the King of Spades to give myself a sword and placed it in. We walked passed him. We were in the "event room" in a hotel. The curtains were red silk. The tables were set up like the United Nations. There was a circular table with a map of the United States on it in the middle. The pull was getting stronger with each step. Now, it felt like I was going to fly to the spot where the pull was.

It seemed as if all the other camps were gathered around the map. We joined them. I looked around. I could name every person in counter-clockwise order. Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, me, Piper, Leo, Grover, Nico, Reyna, Octavian, Jason, me, Hazel, Frank, Gleeson, Carter, Sadie, me, Walt, Zia, Amos, and Khufu. Wait, three other me's?

All of a sudden, the pull was so great that the four me's flew and slammed together. Everyone was staring at us. We fell back down. But it wasn't four of me that landed. It was just one. I got up. I felt so weird. It felt that I had lived four lives. One Greek, one Roman, one Egyptian, and one normal until I became a Zodian. I was the eye of Aker, one of the oldest Egyptian gods. I was the son of Poseidon. I was the son of Jupiter. But, it didn't really feel like four lives. Just four parts of one life.

They were still staring. That is, except for Reyna, Chiron, Amos, and Mika. They were acting as if they saw this kind of thing every day. Percy was the first to speak.

"WHAT?"

"It is not as complex as you think. But why don't you ask the camp leaders. They all seem to know." I said.

"What happened to my brother?" Percy asked Chiron.

"WHAT?" Most of the other people asked at once.

"He is my half-brother." Jason said.

"Actually, I am both."

"WHAT?"

"When my and Percy's mom was younger, she was at a party. She got drunk. She accidentally slept with Jupiter. Somehow, the fertilized egg stayed dormant for a few years. Then, she slept with Poseidon for the first time. The genes of Jupiter and Poseidon mixed." It made sense, I had blond hair like Jason's, but I had the eyes of Percy. "Then, seeing the power I would have, the Cat and Gemini spirits blessed me. Finally, it turns out that I am actually related to Amenhotep the third through my mom. I just got more Egyptian than Percy so I was a magician." This also made sense, I had a tan but not as much as the Egyptian camp. "Make sense?" They were staring… again. That seemed to be my greatest ability. I stepped off the table and joined the Zodians.

"Anyway, we are all here because we received a prophecy regarding all of us and the rest of our camps." Chiron said.

"As did we, and we don't get prophecies the same way as you." Reyna said.

"I got a vision of my mother where she gave me a prophecy." Sadie said.

"What about you?" Rachel asked Mika.

"Nothing. This is the first time that we have heard about this."

"Well, the exact prophecy went like this. 'There are three who vanquished them all, but one will rise, and one will fall. The loss of a prize shall start the war, in all the worlds, the boundaries tore.'" Rachel said.

"'At the face of death, the heroes will rise, and the face of the enemy is close to his eyes. At that day, the will of one they must abide, the choice is up for him to decide.'" Octavian took over.

"'His power will reign over all that are alive, Power enough to choose who survive. He has the power to make or break the ties, Power enough to make the dead rise.'" Sadie continued.

"'The choice will be made with no fail, and through their hearts he will impale. But hope lives still yet, if this boy fails to have his mission met.'" Rachel continued.

"'If the mission fails, the three will go on, But the one who tried, will be gone. His choice will not be late, the question is who will meet their fate.'" They said in unison. Great, they are dramatic at the part where I fail.

"Looks like you need a Necromancer of some type. So why are we here?" Mika asked.

"You have him don't you?" The other leaders said while pointing at me.

To be continued…

Please review! ^-^


	8. What to do with you?

Disclaimer: Friends are life. You can never have too much life. There will be influence of _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, the _Heroes of Olympus_ series, the _Kane Chronicles_ series, Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, and _The Princess Bride_.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"At first, it was just to see if you had any Necromancers with you. But now, you have Aaron all together. You now have a warrior with enough power to destroy everyone in this room." Reyna said as if I had not said anything.

"Wait a second. Who ever said that I was going to be loyal to only the Zodiac?" I asked.

"We are going to have to lock him where no one camp can get at him" Amos said.

"Or just kill him." Reyna added.

"He is just a child!" Amos said. "Besides he is a comrade of every camp."

"It doesn't matter. If you have a weapon that kills yourself as well as the enemy, do you use it?" Reyna said.

"Can I have a word in this?"

"Let the boy speak." Chiron said.

"Thank you. Even as the eye of Aker, I was never able to summon the dead. What makes you think that I could you think that I will be able to do so now?"

"The boy has a point." Chiron said. "A son of Poseidon could never learn to summon the dead." A twitch ran through my body.

"Nor a son of Jupiter." Reyna said grudgingly. This felt wrong.

"And he has only ever brought death; never bring the dead for an attack." Carter added. I felt like I was supposed to be combined into one at a certain point.

"And no one at Zodiac Inc. has ever been able to summon the dead." Mika unwillingly said. But, I felt I was not supposed to come together until later in life.

"So, is it agreed that I cannot be the one from the prophecy?"

"You are safer than before, but you are not out of the blue." Mika said. "So, who do we think that the prophecy is about?"

"It has to be talking about Nico." Percy said. "He is the only Greek who can summon the dead."

"Blasphemy!" Reyna yelled. "He is a Roman!"

"No, he is a Greek. I was there when he was first discovered who he was."

"But how did he go through Lupa without her tearing him to shreds for being a Greek?"

"I did. Besides, he has more than enough power to be the one."

"There is also Hazel. She is a daughter of Pluto."

"But she really specializes in precious metals. Not the souls of the dead." Frank said.

"It could also be Walt. He is the mortal body of Anubis. I have seen him summon spirits in battle." Sadie said.

"There are three who vanquished them all. The three necromancers. But one will rise and one will fall. A new necromancer." I mumbled.

"What was that, child?" Chiron asked.

"It said that there are three who vanquished them all. It might be talking about the three necromancers you suspect. Then it said that one will rise and one will fall. Maybe there is a new necromancer that is coming."

"So what?" Reyna ventured. "Are we supposed to look out for any new necromancers in each of the camps?"

"Maybe. If it gets the job done." I retorted. "Or can you not handle that."

"Don't cross me, boy. Or I'll-" She started as she went for her sword. _How did she even get that past the statue guy? Damn Romans. Bending the rules for their own personal gain. Your one to talk, you do have your deck in your pocket. Shut up! Wait. Why am I arguing with you? Wait. Why did you say you? Why do I keep saying you?_

"You'll what? I've spared with you. And you have never beaten me. Do you really think you will be any better while I have even more power?"

"YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE!"

"Which… one?"

"What do you mean?"

"At your camp, I am a nobody with 'good parentage' so to speak. But, in The House of Life, I am on the verge of becoming the leader of my own Nome. At camp half-blood, I am one of the 'generals' of the camp. And, at Zodiac Inc. I am in the strongest cabin that has ever existed in their history. So again I ask, 'which place?'" Reyna took a step back. I used to be one of her most loyal solders. But now with my other lives swirling in my head. It was almost impossible _not_ to hate anyone at this table. But I hated her most of all because she was so… _Roman_. _We should kill him and not care that he is one of my old comrades._

She stormed off. The rest of the gathering acted as if it was normal.

"So, we have decided that we don't have a decisive opinion of who the prophecy is about?" Chiron asked. Everyone nodded. "Decided. Unknown." We all dispersed.

"Chiron, Amos, can you stay back a second?" Mika said. The rest of us went in the elevator after getting our weapons from Terminus.

"Camp Jupiter is on the very top floor. Camp half-blood on the floor below them. House of Life below them. Zodiac Inc. below them." Terminus told us. "All of them are penthouse suites. Oh, and don't worry, the security cameras are turned off." We all went to the floors that we were told.

The room was amazing. Or should I say rooms. There was enough space for each person (Mika included) to have their own room and personal living room. The whole floor was the suite. It made me feel richer every second I was in the room. The bed was big enough for all four of me. Clara went to one bedroom and slammed the door. I was alone with my best friends. If I was going to do this I had to do this now.

"Um. Guys?"

"Yeah?" Yukina asked.

"I need your help."

"With what?" George asked.

"I can't keep all of my lives in my body at once yet. It is slowly killing me. I need you to hold onto the powers of two of my lives." They didn't react. I would have felt more comfortable if they didn't believe me or were surprised beyond recognition. "Please say something before this gets really awkward."

"It is killing you?" Yukina said calmly. But I could tell that she was worried.

"Yeah. And I think it will keep killing me until I am fully dead."

"What do you need us to do?" Yukina asked.

"I need you to just accept the power and hold onto it."

"Not that I am ungrateful for this. But, wouldn't it be wise to have one spirit in each camp?" George asked. "To make sure that it is fair."

"It would be a lot harder to keep track and control of the powers if it does some to war. And you will, hopefully, give back the power willingly."

"Let's do this." Yukina said.

I dug down and grabbed the power of the son of Poseidon. I let it out and willed it towards Yukina. I am told that I blacked out for a minute. Then, a blue spirit that came out of my mouth, floated toward Yukina. It then floated into the mouth of Yukina. I then woke up. But Yukina had collapsed.

"We should wait for her to wake up." I said. To be honest, I felt like I was about to pass out as well. We waited for a good five minutes for her to wake up and another five minutes for me to feel a hundred percent. "Your turn."

I reached down for the power of Jupiter. I apparently passed out again. This time a gold spirit came out of my mouth. It floated to George and entered George's mouth. I woke up and he collapsed. I felt better than before but I was still wiped. The four souls and four powers had combined into one soul. I had to separate them and fight to keep them apart. It takes more energy than you would think. It took another five minutes for him to wake up another five minutes for me to feel better.

"I don't feel any different." Yukina said.

"Neither do I." George said. I felt down and didn't find the powers. They had to have the powers. I looked to my chest. I knew what to do. I summoned a disk and hid it behind my back.

"Hey, George."

"Yeah."

"Think fast." I said as I threw it at him… He shot lightning at it… like he had been able to all of his life. He was shocked (no pun intended). "I was a master of 'lightning fast reflexes' when it came to my lightning." I did the biggest job I have done yet. I made another floor under ours and had a pool in it. I then opened the floor under Yukina. She fell in. I turned the floor to glass. We watched as she spent minutes in the pool. Then, we watched as she came up in a tornado of water. Her clothes were completely dry. "I was a master swimmer and a master when it came to water control." I dispersed the particles of the new floor. They were both convinced.

"This is amazing!" George said.

"Just promise me that you will give it back when I am ready for it… or if it comes to war. Whichever comes first."

"Sure." George said.

"Fine." Yukina sighed sarcastically. Just then, the elevator bell rang. Out came Mika, Chiron, Reyna, and Amos.

"I am sorry for this." Mika said to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"This." Reyna said. She pounced at me. She had a syringe. She stabbed my neck and pushed down the end. I felt the effects instantly. My head was on fire. My soul was being torn in half. My heart started to beat faster and faster and faster. My body was moving against my own will. It felt like my nervous system was going into overload. I was on the ground wriggling in pain. I would have screamed if the pain wasn't so intense. I felt like I was dying. Reyna was standing over me looking very pleased with herself. If I survived, I was going to kill her if my friends didn't. The world started to go black. "In the words of Shakespeare, 'good night, sweet prince.' Don't forget your place." I blacked out.

June 26, 2012

I opened my eyes. I was alive. There was a burlap sack over my head. I was hand-cuffed to a chair. I could have broken out of it easily with either of the two lives I had left. But I heard people talking, so I pretended to still be asleep while I listened.

"This is wrong." It sounded like Mika. "Couldn't there have been an easier way to do this?"

"We couldn't have unfriendly ears listening in." Amos said.

"But couldn't we have just had him come with us instead of abducting him?" Mika said.

"We can't trust anyone. There is a possibility that his friends could have followed him here if they knew that he was taken." Chiron said.

"Whatever." Mika said. "He has been out for a long time. What did you put in that syringe?"

"Liquefied iocane powder mixed with arsenic." Reyna said.

"WHAT?" The other three yelled. _Did they not think it would have woken me up?_

"That could kill him."

"No it wouldn't. He spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder. The combination would have killed a normal person. But even with only one life it wouldn't kill him. Let alone with three extras. _They didn't know that I transferred the power of Poseidon and Jupiter._

"Should we wake him up or something?" Mika asked.

"NO!" The other three yelled.

"He is like a demon in the morning." Chiron said. "I have seen some of the most terrifying monsters disintegrate from pure fear."

"If he doesn't get the sleep he wants, he destroys anyone and anything in his path." Amos said. "They have had to rebuild the Brooklyn house multiple times because some idiot woke him up."

"He fights like the walking dead." Reyna said. "He would never stop. We have tried to shoot him with arrows to stop him. It never worked… never." _I wasn't that scary in the morning… was I?_

"So we just wait for him to wake-up?"

"No. I have listened to your conversation for a while." I said. They jumped._ Why do people always think I am not listening when I am?_ "You added arsenic?"

"The iocane wouldn't have done anything to you by itself. I used it as a diluter." Reyna said.

"You could have used water."

"But that would have given you more power to fight the arsenic. Even if you don't have the powers of Poseidon, the effects of water still remain."

"Well played." This is a normal conversation for us. _Stop. Remember, __**let's kill him**__._ "Well, I am tired of these chains." I spoke the words of Egypt. "Ha-di": destruction. The chains disintegrated in to ash. I stood up and took off the sack. I looked around. The entire room was made of cinderblock. There was only one light. The others were standing around the room. Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair. Amos was playing with the sand with his magic. Reyna was playing with a dagger she had. Mika was the only one who looked nervous. "Now, how did you get me passed my friends?"

"We had separate syringes for them. They are still on your floor." Reyna said.

"What am I doing here?" This is where the awkward looks started to happen.

"You see…" Mika tried to say.

"We know that you are able to use necromancy by the fact that you have the spirit of the first Gemini master on your chest." Reyna said.

"_Damn. This girl is good._" The first Gemini master said.

"_Shut up. You're not supposed to comment."_

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I vote for him to be executed." Reyna said.

"I vote for the child to be watched and protected until the war that is prophesized to come is over." Chiron said.

"I vote that he is locked away until the day that the war is over." Amos said.

"I vote for him to decide." Mika said.

"I vote against that." Chiron said. "He will have prejudges about how his life should be run."

"Seconded." Amos said.

"Seconded." Reyna said.

"Well that is too damn bad!" I yelled. "I am going to live my life the way I want to. And that involves no execution." I said at Reyna. "No lock up." I said at Amos. "And no 'body guards.' I say to you all 'Good day.'" I said as I walked to the door.

"It-" Chiron tried say.

"I said 'Good day.' Sir" I opened the door.

"Well-" Reyna attempted.

"I said 'Good day.'" I started out the door.

"But-" Amos tried. I popped my head back in.

"I say Goo day" I walked fully out the door.

"Air-" Mika tried to say Aaron but I came back in.

"ISAYGOODAY!" I walked away. It didn't take long for me to find an elevator. I went in and went up. I got all the room before something happened. As soon as the door opened, a dagger was flying at me. I grabbed it just before it hit me it the face. I grabbed the hilt and threw it back at the owner. It was blown to bits with electricity. I was glad to see that George was alright. "I didn't know _that_ you were that excited to see me."

"Aaron!" George yelled excitedly. "It's okay Yukina. You don't need to slice his head off." Yukina came out from behind the blind spot of the elevator.

"Aaron!" She almost hugged me when she took a step back. "What is the combination of spirit blessings do George and I have?"

"You are the Rat and the thirteenth sign. George is both thirteenth signs."

"That proves it." George said.

"Not necessarily." Yukina said. "What is George's secret ability?"

"What secret ability? You mean the Jupiter thing?"

"No."

"Then I don't know what you are talking about. What secret ability?"

"What did you make Ragnorok out of?"

"A stump. What secret power?"

"How many muscles does it take to frown, smile, and slap a person?" George blurted out.

"In that order? 46, 26, and 4. Now what secret power?"

"Finally, what broke your back the first time? And what happened because of it?"

"That armor girl jumped on my back and broke it. Because of it I died."

"What was her name?"

"I never found out?"

"It's him." She walked over to an overturned couch. She picked it up and put it right side up. She then sat on it. The apartment looked like a war zone. The large dining room table had been overturned. Lamps were broken. Doors were thrown off their hinges. There were patches of monster dust. Burn marks on the carpet. Steaming patches of wet carpet. Patches of melting ice.

"Either this has been one crazy party, or there have been monster attacks." I said.

"The later." George said. He collapsed on the couch next to Yukina. He looked beat up. When we got here, he had on one of those X- shaped ammo holder that solders wear and no shirt. It showed off is very muscular abs, chest, and arms. No, I am not gay. If you looked at him, it was kind of hard not to notice for even the upmost gay-hater. And no, I am not a gay-hater, I am just not gay. Anyway, he had black, rolled-up slacks and combat boots. But now, both of his pant legs were rolled-down and were torn in multiple places. He had cuts all along his torso and arms. He was bleeding in multiple places. His hair was a mop of chocolate brown hair, not much changed except for some extra dust.

When we arrived, Yukina was wearing all camouflage. But instead of the normal green and black, she had been wearing sea blue and black. Almost as if she had been waiting for me to give her the abilities of Poseidon. But that was impossible; she was as confused as everyone else at the meeting. Her hair, which had been in a perfect ponytail, was on the verge of making her look insane.

"So, where is Clara?"

"After the first few waves of monsters, she went down to the lobby to find the source." Yukina said. "She hasn't been back since." She tried to say it calmly. But I could tell. She was so worried. Not surprising, Clara may have disliked her, but Clara was all the family Yukina had left. _Wait. How did I know that?_

The elevator door dinged. The door started to open.

"Here we go." George said as he and Yukina got up and got ready.

To be continued…

Please review ^-^


	9. All out brawl!

Disclaimer: How is a raven like a writing desk? There is a B in both and an N in neither. There will be influence from _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series: _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, the _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ movie, the first _Terminator_ movie, the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, and ideas from the person who inspired Yukina.

The elevator door opened.

"Ready? Okay." They poured out. The most terrifying kind of monster imaginable… cheerleaders. There were seven of them. They all were exactly the same. They all had short, brown hair that looked like they had their hair dipped in the richest milk chocolate. It was in two high pigtails with bangs that were parted on the left side, which was extremely cute. Their outfits were all mini-skirts that only covered a very little bit of their thighs.

Their tops were sleeveless and had a large S with a smaller M interlocking with it. This made two crosses. I had to fight back a nose-bleed. I hated them. I mean, think about what they really are. They are the only part of football that actually makes it straight with sex appeal. If it weren't for cheerleaders, football would be bunch of husky guys throwing themselves against other husky guys causing piles of man and sweat. And think about the uniform. Does it really have to be tights? Why do they have to hug their entire lower half? Including their crotch. Right, totally straight. One of them stepped forward with a bullhorn.

"Give me a K!"

"K!" The others shouted while jumping.

"Give me an I!"

"I!"

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"Give me another L!"

"L!"

"What does that spell?"

"KILL!" They began to change. The color drained out of their faces and arms. Their skin turned as white as chalk, their eyes completely red. Their teeth grew into pearly white fangs. But, their legs. Below the cheerleader skirt, their left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Their right leg was shaped like a human leg, but it was made of bronze.

"Empousai!" I shouted.

"Duh." The leader said. "Get them."

The other six lunged at us. Two of them split off and went for George. Two more went after Yukina. The last two went for me.

"Don't get close to them! Their smell is intoxicating!" I yelled. I took out my cards. They were getting closer and closer. Oh, spirits/gods. They weren't close and they smelled amazing. Noted, it smelled like wet mule and dead roses. But, it smelled so good.

"_Snap out of it! Kill them! __**Then**__ think about how good they smell once they are dust!_" The first Gemini master said.

"_Oh, you and your logic!_" I joked back. I turned my attention back to the Empousai. But I froze. I couldn't think. All I could do is stand there as they came closer. They stopped right in front of me. They circled me. I could only stare.

"Fresh meat." One said to the other. "Younger than I like mine, though."

"Speak for yourself" The second one said. "I like young blood." Oh, great. They are discussing who kills me.

"He's all yours then." The first said. "But you'll owe me for this one. I skipped breakfast!"

"Deal." The second said. She bore down on me. I watched as she moved slowly to my neck with a smile. I closed my eyes. Her teeth bit down on my neck. My blood started to flow into her.

"_For Gemini's sake!_" The first Gemini master yelled. He took control of me. He started to replicate me blood cells. I was gaining as much blood as I was losing it. The smile on her face faded as she kept sucking. She began to gain weight at a fast rate. She grew larger and larger until… BOOM! She literally blew up. Blood and dust exploded everywhere and over everyone. All of the Empousai turned to look at the now blood and dust covered boy who just killed one of their own by standing there. I was pumped, no pun intended. I had just, technically, killed my first monster outside of camp. But, something was wrong. I felt something dormant start to come up from inside of me. It wasn't the first Gemini master.

It came from the depths of my soul. I didn't call it. It fought its way out. My skin started to burn. It hurt like hell. Like I had just been thrown into the hottest active volcano on a red giant star. The pain hit in full force. It grew more and more intense. I screamed out in pain. My skin burned, my blood boiled, my head exploded, my knees gave out and I grabbed onto the carpet to dull the pain. It worked for about five seconds. I yelled for help. But none came. It grew so bad that I almost passed out. Then it stopped. But I felt different. I looked in a mirror. My face wasn't mine. I was as orange as a pumpkin. My head had been smushed to a smaller, distorted size. My jawline had receded to the near back of my head. My teeth had been replaced with fangs. My eyes were only slits and were on the side of my head. My neck grew extensively. I had antenna type things growing from the center of my face. My vest was on the ground. My arms had grown to an abnormal length. My fingers were replaced with claws. I looked down. My knees were connected to an extra section of leg. My toes had claws. I was a monster. A purebred monster.

I lunged at the other cheerleader who attacked me. I wanted to actually fight her. But I lost control. I tore her arms off. Causing dust to spew everywhere.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She screamed. I… I smiled. I bit into her neck. I bit the thing clean away. Her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her head rolled off the back of her body. Her body dissolved away into nothingness. I turned to the leader. She lunged at me. She knocked me to the ground so that she was on my back. I looked at her. She had hate in her eyes which I have only ever seen in one other person.

"I will make you pay for killing my sisters." She whispered in my ear. She sat up. "I place upon you two curses!" She grabbed my right arm (my wrist to be exact) and pulled it back. "Σκοτάδι πέρα από λυκόφως, Πορφυρό πέρα από το αίμα που ρέει? Θαμμένος στο ρεύμα του χρόνου είναι όπου η εξουσία σας μεγαλώνει, Κατάρα με όλη τη δύναμη που μπορεί να ονομάζεται από τα βάθη. Αφήστε τον να πεθάνει με τον τρόπο αδελφή μου πέθανε. Μόνο συγχώρεση θα τον σώσει." (In Greek, it means "Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows; Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, Curse with all the strength that can be called from the depths. Let him die the way my sisters died. Only forgiveness will save him.") She removed her hand. There was a "circle of fire" tattoo (author's note: the image for this tattoo can be found at this location: clip-art/image_files/image/7/1301857-round_flames_ ). She moved to my right shoulder. "Creatoris. Audire mihi. Maledic animam. Si Geminorum conciliat super ultimum, occidere eum." (In Latin that means "Creator. Listen to me. A curse on the soul. If Gemini wins over the last, kill him.") She lifted her hand again. This time a dragon tattoo had appeared. (Author's note: the image for this tattoo can be found here: /images/Dragons/Goth%20-%20Dragon% ).

By this time, I had had enough. I jumped up. Throwing the cheerleader off my back. I ran at the two fighting Yukina. I grabbed them by the neck and threw them at the two fighting George, sending all of them sprawling. I leapt across the room and landed on them all with full force. They exploded into dust. I laughed full-heartedly.

"HA! That all you got?" My voice. It had another voice woven in with it. It sounded like what you would imagine a demon to sound like. It was deep and powerful, but angry. Like no matter how happy you made it, it would always be angry. I walked over to the leader. Now she was frozen with fear. She looked like she was about to back away. A blade ripped through her. But it wasn't a dagger or a sword. It was scissors. The cheerleader exploded into dust. Clara was standing there. She looked tired, furious, like she just woke up, and battle torn.

"That is how you get it done. Why do you all have to be so flashy?" She said. She looked at me in the eye. She walked up. I was afraid for a second that she was going to stab me too. She just used four muscles. I fell to the ground clutching my face. "Knock it off."

"Hey! I didn't ask for this to happen!"

"Good. Cause then you would have been very disappointed for when you looked in the mirror." She said with a wink. I looked in the mirror. I WAS BACK TO NORMAL! I was about to thank her when she went back into her room and slammed the door.

"_Aren't you forgetting something?_" The first Gemini master asked expecting me to know the answer.

"_What?_" I said as I put my vest on. He sighed.

"_The elevator makes a sound whenever it opens. There was no sound._"

"_So, the elevator must be busted._"

"_I am not talking about the bell. I am talking about the physical sound of it opening. There was no sound._"

"_So, she must have taken the stairs._"

"_Up 75 stories? I don't think so._"

"What are you saying?" I said out loud.

"No one said anything." Yukina said. I turned around. They were still standing in the same spot where they were when I tossed around the Empousai.

"Don't you hear him too?"

"Who?" George said. He looked concerned.

"The first Gemini master." I pointed to the Roman numeral one on the left side of my chest. They shared a look. A concerned look. I looked down. The symbol was there. "What is it?"

"Aaron…" George said. The elevator door dinged. We all moaned. George went behind a couch. Yukina went into a blind spot of the elevator and summoned her weapons. I went to the other side and thought of what weapon to use.

The elevator door opened. Out came… three of the most adorable rabbits you have ever seen. They even had little rabbit outfits. One of them was dressed like a samurai with a little katana and everything. Another one was dressed like Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles including his weapons. The last one was dressed like Arnold Schwarzenegger from the first Terminator movie with a mini shotgun. I took out the ace of diamonds when a double sided sword pinned my arm to the wall.

"NO! I WILL HAVE A FUFU!" Yukina yelled. She jumped in front of the gods of death. But instead of trying to hack them to death, she looked at them evilly. Like she was about to rape them. The first one (the samurai) ran over to me and hid behind my leg. The second (Raphael) jumped over Yukina and hid behind the couch with George. The last one raised its little shotgun. Yukina took another step forward. The god of death twitched its little nose.

Five minutes later. We were all sitting down. Petting our gods of death. The elevator door dinged. Five manticores crawled out. Yukina brought her god of death up to her face.

"Get them. Come back to me when you're done." She whispered. She set the god of death down. It hopped towards the manticores. "So what are you going to name yours?"

"Seeing as mine was dressed like Raphael from the teenage mutant ninja turtles, I think I am going to name it-" George tried to say.

"Fufu." Yukina said. The god of death nodded, acknowledging forever that Fufu is its name. "What about you?" She turned to me. A manticore exploded.

"Since it was dressed like a samurai, I think I'll NAMEITFUFU!" I rushed before Yukina could stop me. "HA! Wait what?" The god of death in my lap nodded.

"Good. But how are we going to tell them apart?" Yukina said. Another manticore exploded.

"How about numbering them?" George said.

"Smart." Yukina said. She looked at George's Fufu. "You are Fufu 3." It nodded. She turned to my Fufu. "You are Fufu 4." It nodded.

"Hey. What about "Fufu" s 1 and 2?" George said. A third manticore exploded.

"Mine is Fufu 2. And the one at camp is Fufu 1." Yukina said.

"Hey, what was the name of the first Gemini master?" I asked.

They laughed. "His name was ancient Greek but it roughly translated to Timmy the small!" Yukina said while laughing. I laughed with them. A fourth manticore exploded .

"Really?" I asked. The last Fufu was locked in grueling combat with the last manticore.

"Now you see why he had is name was in ancient Greek. Normally it was Ευθύμιος τη μικρή (Ef̱thýmios ti̱ mikrí̱)."

"That does sound better than Timmy the small." The last manticore exploded. Fufu 2 came back to Yukina as instructed.

"You are Fufu 2." It nodded. The elevator door dinged. But instead of a monster, Mika came out.

"Come on everyone. We are leaving." She said, not noticing the chaos of the room. We packed our bags and left on our dragons.

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. War has come!

Disclaimer: How much wood can a woodchuck chunk if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Answer: Pi. There will be influence from _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, the _Kane Chronicles_ series, the _Heroes of Olympus_ series, The _The_ _Sorcerer's Apprentice_ film,

September 8, 2012

"GIVE HER BACK!" A shout was heard from the conference room we were in. It has been about three months since the first meeting. We have been going to have a meeting every week. Nothing. Thankfully, the meetings have been getting shorter and shorter, so we are never gone from the corporation for long. But this meeting was different. The Greeks had stormed in.

"I SAID, GIVE HER BACK!" Percy yelled.

"Easy, brother. Give who back?" I said soothingly.

"Rachel is missing." Chiron said. "We haven't seen her since last week. Since the last meeting."

"No one else was allowed in the hotel without explicit authorization from someone inside the building." Annabeth said. "So, the only possibility is for someone here to have taken her."

"Yeah, I don't think you're security system is all that you think it is. We have been attacked by monsters every time that we have been here!" Yukina said.

"That is impossible!" Sadie shouted. "This protection field was casted by the greatest scribes in the entire House of Life!"

"Well then, they must suck. Cause I can do a better protection spell in my sleep!" I said. "Besides, it's obvious who took her. The Romans are the only ones who don't have a real prophet."

"LIES!" Octavian shouted. "I CAN TELL THE FUTURE THROUGH THE STUFFED ANIMAL ENTRAILS!"

"Yeah. And that always works." Reyna said sarcastically.

"Besides, we don't need a prophet." Sadie said. "We figure it out ourselves."

"Thus causing a very narrow victory. For you and the rest of the world." I added.

"And what about you? Your camp is the only one to gain anything from this prophecy." Carter said. "What if 'one will rise, one will fall' talks about the camps. Well, Zodiac Inc. is the only unknown camp."

"That is true." Percy said. "All of the other camps are included in a book by the mortal Rick Riordan."

"That means nothing." Yukina said. "We don't have to hide from the public. Besides, we get monsters from our mythology and all of yours. I bet none of you could handle it."

"Please." Percy boasted. "I could handle all of the crap your mythologies can dish out with my eyes closed."

"Don't worry." Clara said under her breath. "You will put your money where your mouth is."

"ENOUGH!" Chiron shouted over Clara. "The more we squabble, the deeper danger Rachel can get in. Just tell us where she is."

"ZODIAC INCORPERATED DID NOT TAKE HER!" Mika said. "Check the Romans; they would do anything to win a battle. Or the Egyptians, they are good at hiding things."

"DON'T LOOK TO ROME!" Reyna shouted. "Look to the Egyptians; they want to get back at Greece for concurring them. Or the Zodians, they only have something to gain from war."

"PLEASE! EGYPT WOULDN'T SINK SO LOW!" Amos said. "Look to the Zodians; have the best spies. Or the Romans, they have enough people to do it with no one the wiser."

The ensuing argument was everyone yelling at everyone. Amos argued with Percy, Chiron argued with Hazel, Reyna argued with George, Mika argued with Sadie, with more popping up each second.

"ENOUGH!" A disembodied male voice shouted… It was coming from me! A pain enveloped me. My body split in half, leaving the Zodian and Egyptian me on the ground. The same thing happened to Yukina and George (only it was one of me and one of them). The four of us got up. We spoke as one.

"If you want Rachel so badly, why confront the gathering further if they hide it? Demand it. Hear now. If Rachel is not returned to the Greeks in two weeks' time, what will you do?"

"We will go to war with the other camps." Chiron said. The me's nodded and bonded with their host bodies.

"Well," Reyna said. "If we don't get an official apology from all the other camps, we will go to war with the other camps, whether or not Rachel is returned."

"The same goes for us!" Amos said.

"As with us!" Mika said. The entire group separated with a huff. We went to our floors. Clara went to her room and slammed the door as always. Mika took me into her room (No. It was not insinuating in any way that we were going to use the bed or see more skin than what was already seen.) "I need your help."

"Sure. What?"

"The Greeks have the best fighters; the Romans have the most military training; the Egyptians have the most warriors. Basically, we are screwed. That is, unless, Rachel is returned to the Greeks. No one else will budge if the Greeks don't apologize. Basically, you are the only hope for the lives of everyone at Zodiac Inc. Will you find her and bring her back?"

"Sure. But where to start?"

"Go to Nereus. He should be in San Francisco, California. You should find him by the docks. Take Yukina and George with you. You have to go now. They turned off the security cameras in all the floors but ours. GO!"

I stormed out of the room. Grabbing Yukina and George by the skin on the back of their necks (like a mother would do when she had to move her kittens) and dragged them in the elevator.

"WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS?" Yukina shouted. I thought about it for a second. Then out my thumb and pointer finger parallel to each other in front of my eye. "Little bit, okay." The elevator music stopped and an announcement came on.

"This is an urgent notice to all magicians, legionaries, and half-bloods. The necromancer Aaron Walker was just given a quest. This almost guarantees that he is the one spoken of in the prophecy. We must impede is efforts if we wish for the continuation of our camps."

My two best friends looked at me (I was looking forward. Preparing for what is going to jump out at us when the doors opened). They then shared a look, nodded, and followed my example. The doors opened. We took a breath as one, and stepped out of the elevator.

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^

Sorry for it being short. I wrote this over the course of only two days. :^-^;


	11. Battle royal! Another one bites the old?

Disclaimer: If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? Of course it does, you idiot! The question is: What sound does it make? Answer: the answer that is in the disclaimer three chapters from now. There will be influence from _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, the _Kane Chronicles_ series, and the _Heroes of Olympus_ series.

So, we were on the run. Not just from monsters and the forces of whoever did this, but also the Greeks and the Roman and the Egyptians. It was pretty tough to get all the way from there to where we are now.

OH! You wanted to know what happened on the roof all the way to now? Oh. Well… You see… the thing is… Well, you'll see…

The elevator doors opened. Standing there, Was Percy, Jason, and Walt/Anubis. They were my mentors, my friends, my family to some extent or another. But right now, they were the only ones who were standing in the way of us and our tickets to freedom (i.e. the dragons). I turned to Yukina and whispered something in her ear that was nearly inaudible. Our hands touched. A spark ran through the two of us. We stepped forward. Percy was standing in front of me, Jason in front of George, and Walt in front of Yukina. We all started to circle our opponents.

Now this may kill the mood, but it was a more one sided fight then you may think, the opponents had years of training up their sleeves. They knew how their weapons and powers inside and out. Their muscles are used to fighting with enemies that were ants compared to them and enemies where they were ants comparatively. Let's face it… they were no match for us. Sorry, I'll continue.

I couldn't pick which card to pull. They all could defeat him… I think. Best go with the guarantee of success, the Ace of Hearts. But what form could it take? The hearts were the suit of magic. I needed a weapon. Preferably a sword… WAIT! I don't have to use the cards individually, I could use them all. When I was grabbing at the deck, I failed. When I grabbed at a card, I succeeded. I spread the deck out in the air as if it was on a table. I imagined the deck to form a katana. I grabbed the side of the deck where the low numbered cards were. (I thought that if the higher the card value, the stronger the metal. So, the hardest metal shouldn't be under my hand.) I swung it around my head until it sharpened to be a real sword. Percy was impressed. All he did was take out his pen and uncap it. Yukina tapped her bracelet. Her double-sided sword appeared in her hand. She reached back and pulled her hairclip out. She gripped it a certain way, causing her Naginata to appear. Walt stuck his hand out. A portal appeared. Out came a long black staff with a jackal head on the end. He transferred the staff to his other hand. Then, a black khopesh came out of it. Walt then proceeded to go into a fighting stance. George put his hand over his heart. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He muttered something in Mandarin. Six knife holders appeared. One at each side of his hips, one a little bit under each armpit, and one behind each of his shoulders. He grabbed two daggers from his sides. Two knives grew out of the knife holders. Jason took out his coin, flipped it in the air. He grabbed it, it happened to turn into a sword.

Jason and George took to the air. Lightning struck George's knives. He threw one at Jason; Jason swatted them away with his sword. George took out another knife. Jason flew at George. Wrong move. Daggers are best at close range. Jason slashed at George's chest. He blocked with the flat part of his dagger. He sliced at Jason's face with the other, right for the nose. Jason back his face away just enough to avoid it. But George stopped his swing right in front of his face. He then stabbed forward at the nose. Jason moved his head to the side to avoid it. Jason flew backwards.

"You're pretty good, for a puny mortal." Jason said with a smirk

"You're not so bad yourself, for an egotistical demigod." George retorted. "Hey, does being half mortal and half god also make you a half-wit?" Electricity literally shot between their eyes as if they were in an anime comedy.

"I may be half and half, but it gives me twice the power."

"Oh, yeah. I remember a god once told Percy that being half and half makes you twice as weak instead of twice as strong."

"You wish to test me power? Fine, then. YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Jason started to call forth a storm. I remembered the stance he was in. HE WAS GOING TO CALL FORTH THE FULL POWER OF JUPITER!

"FINE BY ME!" George took the same stance. NO WAY! My other life knows what would happen if the two collided. Let's just say that it would make the most destructive explosion in the history of the universe look like a teenager popping a zit in comparison to the power that collision the lightning would make.

The two gathered all of the lightning that they could… and shot it at each other! But somehow, the two bolts missed each other by millimeters. One bolt hit Jason, the other hit George. The two were still floating, starring at each other. Out of nowhere, Jason's eyes rolled into the back of his head. A cloud of blood came out of his mouth. He fell to the roof, but George caught him just before the impact. He set Jason on the ground, and then checked his pulse. George looked at me and gave the thumbs up while smiling. Good, Jason was merely knocked out, not dead.

Then, Yukina and Walt fought. Yukina lunged at him. She got next to him and slashed at his side. Smart, magicians are tough to beat. But, unless they are specifically fighting and their magic only improves the fighting, the magician's body and fighting is kinda weak. But Walt was prepared for this. He ducked under the sword and slammed his open palm into the ground. This caused skeletal warriors to come out of the ground (how could he do that on a roof anyway?).

"You know, Aker was the one who welcomed the dead into the underworld." Yukina said. She grabbed the head of one of the skeletons. She removed her hand, the skeleton was frozen. That is, until it was thrown back into the crevice it came from. She did the same with the other two.

"BUT, HOW?" Walt exclaimed after a moment of shocked silence.

"Don't you realize? When Aaron and I touched hands for a moment, we quickly exchanged which extra souls we each had, just so your magic would be useless against me! But, since Aker is also an earth god, I can use magic against you!" Yukina explained then exclaimed. Now she slammed her hand to the ground. But instead of skeletons popping out, a crack in the ground started to go after Walt. He jumped into the air just as it would have swallowed him up. He looked at where Yukina was as if to ask if that was the best she had. But she wasn't there. He looked up. Where the sun was, Yukina was flying at him. Excellent, her opponent couldn't look at her while she attacked him. She sliced down with her Naginata, but she was holding it too far away, the shaft would have hit him in the head. OH, I get it, she didn't want to kill him, so she was just going to give him a nasty bump on the head. Which she succeeded in doing. When they both were on the ground, she also checked his pulse, and gave the same signal that George gave.

OKAY! Now, it was my turn. The only unfortunate part was that I had lost the element of surprise that I had all the powers that he would have (not that it really kinda mattered as he would have found out eventually). We circled each other.

"You know, I hate to have to do this, brother." Percy said.

"What? Make me watch you cry for our mother?" (I was very sassy as a Greek).

"No, to have to beat you to a bloody pulp!" He backed to the edge of the roof, and fell off (on purpose, of course) Just then, from out of the stables, came a black shadow that dive-bombed down next to Percy, fly under him, and flew him back up. When he has level with the roof, it turned out to be none other than Blackjack that he was riding. "What do you say, brother? Care to fight this in the air?"

"I don't see why not." I whistled, out of the stables came Ragnorok. He lumbered over to me. I got on, and we took flight (Now, of course, Percy was even more jealous because he didn't have a dragon, but he lived with it).

"Aren't you worried about Zeus?"

"No. The Zodiac protects me. (Though, I shouldn't push my luck.)"

"Fine, let's go." Percy said with the face of a warrior. I dispersed my card katana, grabbed a low card, and imagined a lance (like the kind that they use for jousting). And my vision came true. Though, there was something that I wanted to test.

"Ragnorok. Can you breathe fire?" only one head turned back to look at me and nodded. "Can all of your heads?" the head that nodded shook its head. "Do the other heads have other breath weapons?" the head that kept answering nodded. "Fine. First, shoot fire at them." It did as it was commanded. Percy steered blackjack away from it. "Now, can you chill him down for me?" A different head breathed out a cone of frosty vapor at them; Percy had to fly very trickily to avoid it. "Now, I think he needs a _shocking_ development." A third head shot lightning at him. A fourth was able to spit acid at him. A fifth sprayed a cloud of chlorine gas at him. A sixth shot high-speed water blasts at him. A seventh blasted huge gusts of wind at him. And an eighth chucked rocks at him.

"What? Too scared to fight me normally, so you have to sick your dragon on me?"

"No, I just wanted to test Ragnorok's limits. There is a reason I have a lance with me." We flew at each other, but Ragnorok and Blackjack shared a look and veered away from each other no matter what I or Percy did. "Looks like we have to finish this on solid ground." So, we landed. I changed the lance back to a sword. Percy lunged at me, thrusting his sword at my heart. I side-stepped, and with the back of my blade, gave him a quick spank on the butt (just to annoy him). Apparently, I am stronger than I think because the hit made him fall to the ground straight down. He turned over to get up, but I had my sword at his throat. "I am truly sorry, but I have to do this." I hit him on the top of his head with the butt of my sword. We all got on our respective dragons, and flew away. But I knew that I was going to regret that fight for the rest of my life.

The flight to San Fran. was uneventful. We stopped a few times to eat (I used the ace of diamonds to create gold, sold it to multiple gold collectors so then we would have plenty of money), at some point Yukina and I switched the souls back. I checked with the king of spades to see if he had any more prophecies that would help us, but he didn't. It took a total of three days to get to San Fran. We now only had eleven days to find Rachel and return to the Greeks. We went immediately to the harbor. Good thing, too. If we had gone to eat, I would have thrown- up. The smell was horrific. Like hot dead fish, heat, and hot hobos, which was exactly what it was. I remembered the description of Nereus. So, all we had to do is find him. It took us an hour to finally find him. And we were pissed off that it took so long.

"Hello, Nereus. We've been looking for you." I said. He panicked at the sound off his name and ran to the water. George flew up and in front of him; he turned, running inland but still away from me. Yukina did a super mole move where she jumped, spun around, and fell into the ground and popped up in front of him (we were tired, cranky, and sick of the smell of hot dead fish and hot hobos). We closed in on him from all sides, leaving no route to escape. First, I grabbed him. He changed into an eel. I changed him back with the power of Gemini. He was stunned. He must have been thinking _How did he do that? This is impossible, even for a half-blood._ He tried changing into a shark, I again changed him back. After two more attempts, he gave up.

"Fine, you have bested me. What question do you want answered?" He said annoyed.

"Where is the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I said. I hadn't let go (just in case he thought of running).

"I do not know, she resides in a place where my vision can't reach." He said.

"THAT'S IT? Nothing more? Just an 'I don't know.' And then you're off the hook?"

"The rule is one question per capture. Now, LET GO!" He struggled. I didn't.

"NO! I need more questions answered."

"TOO BAD!" He changed into squid to get away.

"You know, I actually love the taste of squid." I was partially delusional from the heat, so I bit Nereus. Then, something happened. A flash of light, and Nereus looked different. More… Roman.

"DAMNIT! You discovered my flaw!" Nereus said. He even sounded more Roman.

"I get it, by biting you; I exposed another version of you. Does this mean that I get another question?"

"Yes, thank you for your question. And before you bite me again, it only works once per person per body and I know about you, just because you have multiple lives like a cat, doesn't mean you get to bite me again nor does the fact that you have multiple souls inside you." He said.

"Fine. Sorry, but we need answers." I pushed him towards Yukina. She grabbed him. He was about transform, when Yukina put her sword close enough to his neck so that he could see his breath on the metal.

"Don't even try it. Who is the mastermind behind Rachel's capture?" Show-off.

"A man by many faces, a man with two foot soldiers. The walking doll, the conscious fighter. And the puppet, the unconscious helper. A man as older than the place of the Gods, a man of trickery and masks. A man who can control the minds and the bodies of others. In other words, I have no idea." We all sighed. Yukina bit him on the shoulder unwillingly. Another blinding light. Now, he was wearing eye makeup that the ancient Egyptian Pharaohs used. He had a robe to match the makeup. "DAMNIT!" He then proceeded to curse in a few other languages.

"Oh, shut up." Yukina sighed while rolling her eyes. "Now, are you going to stop?"

"Fine and thank you for the question." He said with a smirk.

"What? NO! Shit." She pushed Nereus to George.

"Oh. So is it my turn now?" George asked. IDIOT!

"Looks like it. And thank you for the question."

"Shit!" George also took a bite out of him. A final flash of light, and he was back to his Greek form. What? No Zodiac mode?

"Huh, another one bites the old man." I muttered.

"Now, do you know who took Rachel?" He asked.

"Yes. Now, LET ME GO! You all have taken as many questions you can!"

"TELL US!" George said while squeezing harder.

"All… I… can… say… is… BEWARE THOSE YOU TRUST MOST!" He said in between gasps for breath. But, he was looking right at me when he said it. The shock made George let go of Nereus. The old man sprang into the ocean. None of us went after him. We all looked at each other. Beware those who you trust most… does this mean that there is a traitor in one of the four camps. Possibly in multiple camps.

"Great. How could possibly get any worse?"

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" George and Yukina said at once. "The spirits take that as a challenge!" The two started to look around for trouble. Out of nowhere, a group of magicians came up.

"Aaron Walker, surrender now. Don't even try to fight. We are the best magicians in the seventy-sixth Nome." The leader kept blathering on. I don't know, I stopped paying attention after that. All I did was slam my hand into the ground, causing a crack to travel over to them. But it stopped right in front of them. The ground beneath their feet popped up liked a spring, sending them flying.

"FORE!" I yelled. "Well, that was easy."

"DON'T SAY THAT EITHER!" George and Yukina yelled simultaneously. "The spirits take that as a challenge too!"

"Aaron Walker, surrender. We are the best archers in all of Camp Jupiter!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. There is no point. Blah, blah, blah. Bye-bye now." I slammed my hand to the ground, sending the archers flying.

"Do the spirits take anything as a challenge?"

"NOT AGAIN!" Yukina and George yelled. "They take that as an insult!"

"Aaron Walker! Come with us!" A gruff Edward Cullen said.

"Let me guess, you are the best something or ever from Camp Half-blood. Am I right?"

"Well." A silk-like voice said. It sounded like the power was fueled by the most precious diamond. The sound rolled over the ears like it was part of the most beautiful orchestra playing the most beautiful symphony. The words were smoother than the softest silk, but with a hidden fierceness like a wolf spider drawing in a helpless fly. The whole thing was the most perfect thing I had ever heard.

For all of those who can't tell. I was heels over head in love. It's head over heels? That makes no sense, your head is always over your heels. Whatever.

"I am the best magic user of the Hecate cabin." The beautiful voice said. I turned around. "Specialist in Necromancy and elemental magic." SHE WAS GORGIOUS! She looked like she was a perfect hourglass shape. Her boobs were easily as big as her hips. She was wearing a white, sleeveless top and a short blue skirt. She had blond hair that was pinned up.

There were two people next to her. One was a guy. The other, a girl.

"I am Lucy Chrometophobia, daughter of Hecate." The gorgeous girl said.

"I am Connor Pugnator, child of Neptune." The guy said.

"I am Leyla (lay la) Sífounas, Eye of Shu." The other girl said.

"AND WE ARE YOUR CAPTORS!"

End of Chapter 11

Please review!


	12. Lover's Quarrel!

Disclaimer: Tragedy is when I cut my finger, comedy is when you fall in an open sewer and die. There will be influence from _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, the _Kane Chronicles_ series, the _Heroes of Olympus_ series, and the TV show done by the BBC _Sherlock_.

"So, you are here to take us in?" Yukina sassed. "When pigs learn to speak! Oh, wait. They have if you have him. But you're still going to lose." I looked back at her. Wait, was she… blushing?

"Ooo, sass. Just how I like my girl." Connor said. Yukina blushed harder. Did she like him or something?

"There is nothing that you can do to take us in." George said. He was blushing, too. I felt something warm on my cheek; I looked in the water quickly. I WAS BLUSHING! Perfect, the great blushing warriors.

I noticed that Leyla girl start to summon mini tornados under her feet. I looked at George, giving him a signal to fly. I looked back at the trio, and saw Connor eye the water. Turning back at Yukina, giving her a signal. We each starred each other down. It seemed like we all counted to three, then we moved.

Yukina's POV

Connor and I jumped onto the water. I summoned my Naginata. Connor shot his hand in the water, pulling out a golden sword. We glided quickly at each other, clashing Imperial gold on Equestrian silver. I swung her Naginata, slashing at his chest. He backed up, and cut downwards. I apparently swung it so hard, that it went 360O before his sword came down. I blocked with the shaft, and kicked him in the chest… but he didn't move, he just leaned forward… and KISSED ME! Granted, it was on the nose. I backed up, turning a very nice shade of crimson. Connor cut to my side. I deflected. Impossibly quick, he changed direction, slashing down. I blocked. He slid down, and stabbed forward. I hit it on the side with the main shaft, pushed forward with my right hand and let go of it with my left. Making the Naginata spin around, distracting him. I summoned a huge tower of water to hit him in the chest. He went flying but landed on his feet (please do remember that we were on the surface of the water).

"Nice. You're cute when you are in your element." He winked on 'element'. I must have turned a very turned nearly purple, because he laughed out loud. I was going to enjoy this fight…

George's POV

Leyla and I jumped in the air, being carried by our own personal storms. I had this in the bag. She may have more wind power, but I have lightning. I shot a bolt at her. I wanted to test her. She looked like she could hold her own in a fight. She was skinny. But, she was graceful. Her staff was icy blue like a winter breeze. The topper was that of a crow. She looked could have walked on moon beams with her grace. She was just… trying to cut my head off with a ceremonial dagger she had. How long had I been admiring her? Anyway, she kept slashing at my neck. If I had not become a master at M.A.M.A.S.B.O.Y., I would have died already. I decided that it was time to take her seriously. I took out one of my daggers, and blocked her strike. She was shocked.

"What? Did you only expect me to dodge? I do have these dagger holders for a reason." I said. She gave me a look of pure hatred. My heart broke. I fell in love with her since the moment that I saw her. And she hates me. Great. Just like the rest of my fucked up life, shattered memories and broken dreams. Now, I am going to show her that I won't take this lying down.

Aaron's POV

My partner and I went after each other on land. I turned my deck into two daggers. She actually had two daggers with her. So, we went at it. No magic, no special abilities. Just her versus me in a one on one tooth, nail, and dagger. She slashed at my chest with one and cut down with the other. I blocked both and slid in to hit her in the stomach. But something stopped my daggers. I looked down. It was her foot stopping my daggers! I loved this girl! She jumped back, summoning a wall of fire. I side-stepped. But just as I was right next to it, it expanded out, hitting me in the side. I screamed in pain. It was so intense, like it was burning even after the flames died. I couldn't move or the pain would become more intense.

"Shit. Those are sixth degree burns. There is no saving him now."

"Why would you try to kill me?"

"I wasn't. Most people run from it, allowing it to become less intense. Thus not killing the target."

"Well, I think I am done with this." I reached inside. Calling on my powers to do something really impressive. I all of a sudden got a few levels fatter. Then, I got up. I took one of my knives, and shoved it into my head, going down about to where the brain should be. I then cut down, encircling my body with one line right down the middle. I pushed them apart. Revealing a normal sized, unburned (clothed) me. She was shocked and impressed at the same time. I got my daggers. And we resumed our fight.

We all went at it for an abnormally long time. We all probably continued until we collapsed from exhaustion if something hadn't happened first. Out of nowhere, three spirits popped out of the ground.

"Venti!" Connor yelled.

"Fēng yóu jīng!" Yukina and George yelled.

"A_nemoi thuellai_!" Lucy shouted.

"Wind spirits!" Leyla screamed.

"Will you all just shut up, kill them, and scream about it later! Connor, Yukina, I want a huge tower of water ready to crush them. George, Leyla, keep them busy in the air. Lucy and I will support you from down here. Go!" No one even argued. We all just moved as one cohesive unit.

"Hey! Spirits of the gassy winds, up here!" Leyla screamed.

"Or are you just flightless harpies?" George added. The three spirits flew at them at top speed. I threw cards at them, Lucy threw spell after spell. George and Leyla fought them as best as they could. Yukina and Connor created the tower as fast as they could. After five minutes, they were done; the rest of us pushed them in. The top of the tower curved and hit the ground hard. We all started cheering. But I stopped and shushed the rest of them.

"We are sorry master, the boy still lives. Please forgive us." One of the wind spirits said. I walked over to the one that spoke.

"Who is your master?" I said with a threatening tone.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you? Kill me? I am already dying." It said.

"True, but I can make life you have left hell." I took out the ace of hearts, imagined special fire that could hurt him and no one else. I then stuck the card in the middle of its body. It screamed in pain. "Tell me who your master is and this will end."

It smirked and looked me right in the eye. "My lord." It said with a bowed head while still making eye contact. It then proceeded to die. I took my card back.

"What was that about?" Lucy said. Yukina and George shared a look.

"I don't know. Oh and Hah-ri." I said the last section with a wave of my hand. The three attackers fell to the ground asleep. "We've got to keep moving."

End of chapter 12

Please review and favorite!

Sorry it is so short!


	13. The First Prison

Disclaimer: Flying is easy. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss. There will be influence from _Fairy Tail_, _Fruits Basket_, the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, the _Kane Chronicles_ series, the _Heroes of Olympus_ series, The Doctor Who episode "Doomsday," and _The Incredibles_ movie. Warning: There will be some material in hear that are not for small children, those faint of heart, or people who have still retained their knowledge innocence.

Sorry it took so long. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

September 12, 2012

We started our search all around the county. There were multiple places that Nereus wouldn't be able to see. Since we were already in California, we decided to investigate the ruins on Mount Tam. We thought that going in the air would be faster than on the land. George took us up as fast as we could. But he seemed sad. Like the heart that he once had is gone. I had planned to ask him about it when we got to the top, but something stopped me. At the top we saw a giant of a man. He was three stories tall; he had a wicked looking mace hanging at his side. He was starring on at a guy that was holding up a black mist.

"HA! Looks like even you are getting rusty to have been beaten so easily. Face it. You will never beat his master plan!" The giant man roared.

"Whose plan?" The boy asked. He had black hair that fell around his face. It had a strange white streak running through it. He had sea green eyes. No, it couldn't be.

"You cannot trick me, son of Poseidon. I will not let my guard down at any point." The giant man started to walk away.

"ATLAS!" He screamed. He didn't pay any attention. I watched him until I saw him turn a corner. As soon as he did, I ran to the guy. But something stopped me; I looked back and saw both Yukina and George holding me back.

"ARE… YOU… INSANE?!" Yukina whispered. "THAT IS ATLAS THE SECOND IN COMMAND TO KRONOS! YOU WOULD NEED A GOD OR GODDESS ON YOUR SIDE… AND WE SEEM TO BE SHORT ONE! EVEN IN THE DOCUMENTATION, THEY DIDN'T BEAT HIM, THEY ONLY TRICKED HIM!"

"I know. I just want to get that guy out of here. I think it might be Percy."

"That's impossible. We saw him at the meeting. He even attacked you!" George said.

"There have been strange things happening to us in that hotel." I added. "Is a shape shifter all that more strange?" They shared a look. "Will you two stop doing that?" They stared at me with cocked heads.

"Doing what?" Yukina inquired confused.

"You two always share a look like you can read each other's thoughts. Or like you two know something that I don't that could change everything to do with this quest or even my whole life. We are going to have an extra moment, and you two are going to tell me everything that I don't know that I need to know." They shared ANOTHER look. "Stop it!"

"Listen, if we are going to save him, now would be the last time. Atlas is coming back" George said. How did we not notice the booming?

I ran at him as fast as I could. I didn't even care if they were following me. I just had to save my brother. The rumbling got louder and louder as Atlas got closer and closer. I ran faster, harder. I had to get there. I had to save him! I was almost there.

"I almost forgot to feed you." Atlas said as if he was talking to a pet. "Wouldn't want you to die… yet!" I was almost there. But I wouldn't have a lot of time when I got there. Certainly not enough time to talk. Just a little bit more…

"Aaron?" Percy said weakly. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, but no time to talk. Sorry about this." I pushed him back, taking the weight of the sky onto my shoulders.

Imagine the heaviest thing you have ever carried. Now imagine carrying it on your back. Now multiply the weight by the following numbers: 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100. Then you would have a weight that may be half the weight of the sky (if you have the right numbers). The mist dug into my shoulders. Then, I probably did something that no one has ever done. I… looked… up.

I saw everything. The land, the deepest part of the sea, the trees, the animals, the stars too far away to see, everything the sky saw. It was like the universe was being smashed into my eyes. Every atom of the universe, everything. It was beautiful. I saw worlds where impossible things happened and existed. There was nothing I couldn't see. I saw past, present, and future. Every single universe, reality, time, place, idea, everything.

"Who are you?" Atlas said, snapping me back to reality. And I saw it, every single weak spot. Every single opening for attack. It was like I dissected him and saw how he ticked.

"I am the Wizard of Oz. Are you Dorothy? The small and meek?" I asked with a smirk. I could almost literally see a golden vein pop up on his head.

"Oh. It's you. He told me that you would be coming eventually. Well, I still have you and your brother. So, there is no need to worry." He started to walk away.

"His plan will never work." I said. I was smart. I would get him talking about the ingenious plan.

"Please, you can't say anything about his plan. He has had it planned out for years. Replacing the key figures with doppelgangers. Edging the four great camps into an all-out war. Wrapping the heart of one of your friends with shadows. Waiting for you-" He stopped himself in mid-rant. "Oh, you are good. Much better than your brother. I mean 'whose plan?' Seriously? No, but you got me monologuing. Well done. But now I know to keep my guard up."

"Please. Like that matters. You have told me enough information to tell me exactly who this mysterious mastermind is." I said with a smirk. All of the color in his face drained away. "Oh, so that was in your job description. Well, you screwed up. I now know everything. You may leave now." The vein on his forehead popped again. "Oh, sorry. I thought I was a guest. Not a prisoner. Fine, then… Um… NO! Please Don't! No More! I am SO scared I might share information that would ruin the plan that my master worked SO HARD to create. Listen, is this master of yours your

'Producer'

In the

Management

Profession?"

He looked really mad. Everything was going according to plan. I glanced at my friends. They were looking at me like I was

A mad man

A dead man standing

A Genius and

A professional stand-up comedian.

Let's just say their faces were weird.

"You are in no position to harass me." Atlas says.

"Oh, that was harassment? I thought that was just some half-witty banter on my part, and you were getting irritated." More veins were popping up. "Listen, do you know that your veins pop like that? You should talk to a doctor about that. Oh wait. That's right. The god of Doctors was created after your generation. So you can't use them. Well, then you should talk to a healer. Oh, wait. They are with the Greek Gods, too. So what DO you have? You have time, the sun, and… Wow. No wonder the Gods beat you. They had more Weapons, soldiers, friends, extra allies, powers, black smiths. The only you titans are good at are GOOD at is hating your kids and LOSING!" Atlas was looking ready to pounce. "What did Zoë even do to you besides help Heracles? She may have been leading the group into a trap. But NOOOO. You have to go and freaking kill her. You know, she would have pulled through if it wasn't for what you did. How does it feel to kill one of your own daughters? You don't have too many of them to begin with. But now, A) your one short, and B) you killed something that you created. How does it feel? To hate someone who has done NOTHING to anger you. Someone who loved you, even though that you were on opposite sides of a war that you ended losing in the end. See, THAT'S harassment!" He lunged at me. I jumped at the last second, letting the weight of the sky fall down onto his shoulders.

"NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! HE PROMISED THAT I WOULD BE FREE!" Atlas screamed. I ran to my brother. He looked up at me, he was weak.

"Hey, how come you didn't get the streak?" He said slowly as he looked up with a weak smile.

"Just must be special. Like my brother." I said as George and Yukina ran over.

"Aaron, that was BRILLIANT!" Yukina said.

"So you finally admit that I am?" I asked

"Shut up." She automatically retorted. "What I mean is you tricking him **and** figuring out the mastermind's identity in one movement was ingenious!"

"Oh, I didn't figure out the identity of the mastermind. I just got a feeling that he wasn't supposed to tell me. I would have interrogated him further. But, he realized what I was doing. So, I moved on." The two of them looked at me like I was a crazy idiot. "Come on. It isn't that important to know who it is. Right?" They shared a look. "Stop doing that!"

September 13, 2012

Percy was feeling much better after sleep. We had Connor, Lucy, and Leyla tied up in the corner (don't ask). After a breakfast of what George brought from a coffee shop at the bottom of the mountain, we had a talk.

"I feel like there is something extremely important I have to tell you." Percy said. He concentrated for a little bit. "But for the life of me, I cannot remember what it was." He thought about it a little longer. "Oh well, it will come to me. So, how did you know that I was here?" The three of us looked at each other with guilty glances.

"To be honest, we didn't. Mainly because we didn't know that you were missing at all. We thought that if anything, you would be hunting us." I said.

"Oh," Percy said with a sigh and reaching for another doughnut. "Wait. Why would I be hunting you?"

"I am a Necromancer." I said as I drank a hot chocolate (I can't stand coffee but I need a warm energy drink in the mourning). Percy looked confused.

"He is on a quest." Yukina said as ate a bagel. Percy tilted his head.

"He is the one who the prophecy is about." George said while drinking his coffee.

"…So?" Percy said. _How was he still confused?_

"Everyone is concerned that I am going to decide that their camp won't go on. They would prefer that Zodiac Inc. goes down in flames than theirs."

"… Who ever said you would-?" Percy tried to say before he was cut off.

"Are we going to sit here all day? Or can we get food, too?" Lucy yelled/asked. Oh, yeah. I forgot they were there.

"Hey, you're lucky." Atlas said (he is much nicer with nowhere to go). "You don't have the weight of the sky on you. With no meals for 10 thousand years and no way to die. The only thing that could be worse would be having my liver eaten every day. But do YOU see Prometheus still chained to that rock? NOo! He gets a get out of jail free card at the drop of a feather."

"Stop whining. Think of this as a compliment. You were the strongest one of the Titans, so they had to make sure that you were in the most fool-proof prison." I said.

"PRISON! THAT IS WHAT I HAD TO TELL YOU! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE! There are six other prisons! Each one has a major leader in the three major camps. No offense."

"None taken." We said in unison. Then we realized what he was saying.

"Wait. They took 7 people?" I asked. "Do you know which people?"

"Yeah. Annabeth, Chiron, Carter, Walt, Amos, Jason, and Reyna."

"But what about Rachel?" George said.

"THEY TOOK RACHEL?!" Percy yelled.

"Yeah. She must have been the only one they couldn't replace." Yukina said.

"Or they left her out to spark a reasonable cause." I said.

"And left the doppelgangers to start the war." George said.

"And they put them in 8 different prisons so that your mission would be delayed long enough for it to be too late." Percy said.

"So then no matter which camp Aaron picked, the camps would destroy each other." Yukina said.

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" We all shouted in unison at each other.

"I must admit. You are much cleverer than I would have made you out to be." Atlas said. "But you still won't win. The Master is cleverer than you could ever possibly imagine."

End of Chapter 13!


	14. Twins?

Disclaimer: What slew none? Yet slew twelve? There is a prize for if you figure out. IF YOU KNOW THE RIDDLE, DON'T SAY THAT YOU FIGURED IT OUT! Oh, and DON'T LOOK IT UP on the internet. That's just cheating. Also, it is not who figures it out FIRST, it is just if you figure it out. Now, for something completely different. A man with 3 buttocks. (If you know that reference, let me know.)

There will be influence from (for the fourteenth time) Fairy Tail, Fruits Basket, The Heroes of Olympus, the Kane Chronicles, and (of course) Hindu mythology. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I don't own ANY of these fandoms. I would love to, but eh. All I own is the characters from Zodiac Inc. and Aaron Walker.

It was time to move out. We started to pack up camp. Leyla, Lucy, and Connor escaped. Atlas was hanging out, complaining about an itch on his neck. Saying that if we held the sky for him to scratch it, he would help us. We started to walk away when Yukina noticed something.

"You still have those two curses?" I was surprised. That happened a long time ago. I had completely forgotten about it.

Author's note:

I bet you forgot about them, too. Didn't you?

"Huh. I am surprised one or the other hasn't killed me by now." Percy charged over to me.

"LET ME SEE!" He grabbed my tattooed wrist. "Damn. This is a revenge spell. It is a dark one that's a bitch to get rid of. Wow. This is a strong one. Who did you piss off enough to get this?!"

"The leader of a group of Empousai." I said with a shrug. Percy examined my shoulder.

"Hm. My Latin is rusty. But this looks like a killing twin curse. Also a bitch to get rid of. Did you say leader? Did you kill one of her sisters?"

"Six of them and her. Though, when she casted it, I had only killed two."

"Hm, and the other four were alive and well when she casted it?"

"Yeah, they were fighting me and Yukina" George inputted.

"That's weird. Usually, these spells are not used as combative spells. And when they are used in combat, they are used as a last ditch effort or a 'if I am going down, they are coming with me' type of spell. This doesn't make sense. Was there anything different? Was the sun shining on them? Was there something different about you?" Yukina, George, and I exchanged looks.

"I was in a somewhat, demon form where I was able to kill six of the seven of them in a matter of seconds."

"Oh, so. The leader thought that there was no hope at defeating you. So, she placed these on you so that even if she and her sisters return to Tartarus, you would be sent to Hades too. Great, now that we know that. Now, if we just had someone else who wasn't Aaron who was a child of Poseidon, we could save him."

"Um, Aaron transferred all of the powers from his Greek aspect into me. So, technically, I am a child of Poseidon." Yukina said. Percy looked at me.

"You can do that?" I just nodded. "Well, then. Let's get started."

Three long, excruciating hours later. They had to flood my body from the inside out. You would think that it wouldn't be that painful. But, they were filling every organ, empty space, and everywhere else with sea water, then taking it out quickly. Eventually, the salt in the water started to cut my organs, inside and out. I couldn't move a muscle except for breathing.

Apparently, if I did so, we would have to start all over again. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move during the breaks between the floods for two reasons. 1) as you know, we would have had to restart. And 2) there was NO breaks between the floods. Those three hours, all I could do, was try to take the pain. Once we were done, Percy wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Okay, that was the easy part. Take a break. You can move now." He said to me.

"If that was the easy part, then what was it for?" I asked him. "How many parts are there?"

"Well, we have to go through each of your chakras. That was your water chakra. Next is earth, then fire, then air, sound, light, and ending with thought. So, yeah. The water chakra cleanses your body for each of the other six chakras."

"So, what? You are going to do the same with each of the other chakras?"

"No, thankfully you don't have to go through that again. But, the next parts will be much more mentally straining." Percy said.

"Great."

Fifteen minutes later, we got started again.

"Okay, this is weird. But, I need you to meditate." I shrugged, sat down in a pretzel style, closed my eyes, and tried to meditate.

"I just realized. How do you know about this stuff?" Yukina asked. Percy shrugged.

"You would be surprised how many times this has happened to me."

"TRYING TO MEDITATE HERE!"

"Right. Listen to the sound of the waves. Let the sound roll over your ears. Listen to the soft rumbling of the earth. Are you relaxed?" Percy said.

"Yeah. It's soothing. I feel in touch with nature." I said.

"Good. Now, feel the heat of the sun. Feel the warmth. Let the heat build. You are burning. Keep your eyes closed. You are on fire. Mount Tam is on fire. Atlas is free. Your friends are dead. Keep your eyes closed. You can't move. Reyna, Chiron, Mika, and Amos are now giants and laughing down at you. An army of monsters have surrounded the mountain. Kronos, Gaea, and all of the giants are here, too. Keep your Eyes closed! All the gods, goddesses, and spirits are dead around your feet. Every human is enslaved. Keep Your Eyes Closed! They are calling out to you. 'Why didn't you save us? How could you have failed us all?' All the Demi-gods, Magicians, and Blessed-men are being tortured around you. They call out to you. 'HELP US!' You can't move to help them. KEep YOur EYes CLosed! There are Venti and Empousai circling the sky, laughing down at you. You failed. The world is crumbling around you. KEEp YOUr EYEs CLOSed! The dead is rising around you. The Empousai, the Venti, and the risen dead are swooping down at you, taking slashes at you in between the flames. There is a little girl still standing in front of you. She has only a dagger. 'NO! You haven't won yet! I am still fighting!' Atlas walks towards her with his mace. KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED! He lifts his mace, and swings it down on the girl. OPEN YOUR EYES!" Percy yelled abruptly. I came out of my trance with a start. I had imagined everything. I wanted to crawl in a hole and never come back out. "Aaron, what did all of that make you want to do? Do you want to give up? Let someone else take the responsibility. Right?"

"NO!" I yelled. "I won't let that happen! I WILL SUCCEED! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NEVER HAPPENS! I WILL NOT FAIL!"

"And if you do fail? What would you do then?" He asked.

"I will not fail until there is nothing left to save or nothing for me to try to succeed with." He relaxed.

"Good. Everyone who goes into that trance never comes back out the same. You have gotten through the most mentally demanding. It is not the hardest, but the toughest mentally. You okay?"

"Yeah, that was just intense. What's the earth chakra? Failure?"

"No, fear. You are terrified of failing. I could tell by the fact that SO much is riding on you completing this quest."

"What did it do for the process?"

"The caster of the spell wanted you dead. Some people think that having to face their fear is worse than death. You have almost averted the first spell. After that, we will work quickly on the other spell. Let's take another break. After this next two, you won't get another break."

We spent a half-hour on break. Then, we moved to fire.

"Okay. Now, George, Yukina, I am going to need your help on this one. I want Aaron to walk from here to where I am going to be standing. Your job is to do everything in your power short of killing him, trying to stop him. Aaron, I don't want you to run, I don't want you to fight any more than you have to. I want you to do your best to ignore them and keep moving towards me. Okay?" We all nodded. Percy walked away. George and Yukina took positions on either side of me. Percy stopped after a certain point. He turned back at us. He gave us the thumbs up. I started walking. Before my foot first hit the ground, a huge wave of water hit me. I went sprawling. I just got up and kept walking. A dagger was thrown in front of my path. I kept walking. A bolt of lightning nearly hit me. If I had been a step faster, I would have gotten hit. I ignored it. Yukina practically appeared in front of me. She swung her Naginata at my face. I moved my head back. I walked forward.

"Sorry." I hit her in the stomach with my palm, my fingers curled so then the area of the strike was flat. She showed little change to this. I twisted my hand and pushed. Sending her flying. I kept walking forward. Another wave, but smaller hit me. It only came up to my waist before it died down. A sharp shock ran through my body. The pain was crazy. I could handle it. But it may have killed a lesser person. I had to go down on one knee, trying to focus all my strength at repelling the pain. When it stopped, I got up, and kept walking. Both George and Yukina popped up in front of me. They didn't try anything fancy. They just ran at me, grabbed my arms, and tried to hold me back. I fought back as hard as I could. Pulling and pulling. I couldn't get my hands out of their holds. So, I started to drag them along with me. Walking closer and closer to Percy. I started to sweat with effort. This may sound gross. But, my hands got sweaty enough that I slipped out of their grasps. They fell to the ground. I had no more problems until I reached Percy (even though it was only a few steps). "Finally, now what?"

"Hit me." Percy said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Just trust me." I punched at his chest. To be honest, I don't know what happened. All I remember is throwing the punch, and then I saw the sky. I know it makes no sense, but that is what I remember. "Ready to give up?"

"No." I said as I got up. I kicked at his head. He ducked. Punching my other leg (the one that wasn't kicking). I collapsed in a heap.

"You're not doing too well. Are you sure YOU beat my doppelganger?" I got back up. I crouched down and quickly swiped at his legs. He jumped up in the air. "Was that supposed to be fast?" I jumped in the air. Punching at his face. He hit it aside, practically gliding back to the ground. I followed him. Kicking at his face. He side-stepped at the last second. Making me land right on my foot. No suspension to break my fall. The pain was next to unbearable. "You're not very good. I mean, I am not really trying and you are hurting yourself. Are we sure you aren't the doppelganger. Because my brother never sucked this much."

"Of course I am not a doppelganger. It's my story!" Percy nodded in agreement. I started to punch wildly at him. He dodged each blow by moving his head by only a little bit at a time. That is, until he kicked me in the chest, sending me flying backwards. All I did was get back up. "I won't give up! I need to get rid of these curses and move on with my quest. I punched at his face. He dodged with a smirk. But the smirk died in an instant. He started to bend over. I had punched at both his face and gut at the same time. I took my fists away. He stayed there for a second. He then popped back up like nothing had happened.

"Nice. Let's take a break." He said with a smile.

I am not going to tell the events that happened after that. They are weird, embarrassing, not that important, and/or to be honest I just don't want to talk about it.

It took us 5 hours to do the last four chakras. Let's just say that when we were done, we decided to wait until the afternoon to leave for the next prison and I still had the tattoos, but I was curse free.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Percy.

"Mount Rushmore."

End of Chapter 14!

CLIFF HANGER! What will happen at Mount Rushmore? Who is trapped there? Who or what is guarding it? You'll find out… Eventually. Don't forget about the riddle!


End file.
